


Time Makes Change

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt Hummel never believed in the soulmate thing...he wanted to choose his own destiny, his own path. He wanted to be with who he wanted to be with, he didn't want any Soul Mark to tell him different. He and his boyfriend got each others names on their ring fingers at 16, but now 6 years later...Kurt has no idea why on earth his mark is changing...or what this means for him and his boyfriend





	1. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Glee related XD
> 
> Just using the characters

The soulmate mark is around the ring finger on your left hand from the time you reach maturity. It a band of skin that is darker than your skin tone, and surrounds the bottom of your finger, where a wedding ring would go when you're married. 

When you turn 15 it starts to get lighter, and then on the eve of your 16th birthday, it starts to burn, with a name waiting to be written there. 

The name that appears is the person that best suits you personally, in your life, the one who completes you. Your soulmate.

Although if your own soulmate dies before you meet them, some get a new mark, and others do not, but the name of the deceased person disappears. A name can also change within a lifetime to someone else, if the circumstances change.

If a person had the soulmate name of a specific gender at 16 years old, but then they became more open and changed later in life, then the name on the finger may change to somebody suited better for them in their changed lifestyle than the first was.

There have been rare instances of people falling out of love with their own soulmate and their mark changing to somebody else, but in the end the name on the finger can only change once from the original. Nobody had ever had more than two names on their finger.

It is a complicated process, but in the end the name that stays there, is the person who is your soulmate. 

Kurt always hated the idea of soulmates, hated the idea of not getting to choose your own way through life, and who were meant to be with. He wanted to chart his own course, his parents were soulmates, and Kurt had always found that awesome but his own life he didn't want ruled for him. 

He got his soulmate's name when he was 16. And he was glad it was his boyfriend at the time, Sebastian. They had been together for 4 years now, and they lived in New York, sharing an apartment. They suited each other perfectly, they had been best friends since their freshman year of high school, and that had transitioned over to boyfriends when they were 15.

At 16 Kurt's finger had Sebastian's name wrapped around it, and a short while later on Sebastian's 16th, he had Kurt's.

They had been relieved to know that they belonged together, Kurt still hated the whole soulmate business but it least it hadn't given him a person he didn't already agree to being with.

It suited them just fine, and by the time they graduated, they both had decided to move out to New York, go to college together, then after college to get married. Kurt was very meticulous about his own life plans, he didn't want anything or anyone telling him different, he liked to be in control of his own life.

Sebastian could be a little condescending about Kurt's want for control over everything, but he secretly liked it. Kurt was planning ahead for everything they did, and if any plans of his became altered in anyway, he became a right bitch. Kurt's bitchy attitude was something Sebastian had dealt with for years though, so it came as no surprise to him when Kurt stormed into their apartment one day, after work, complaining about everything.

"I cannot believe her, how could she do this to me!" Kurt had yelled in frustration as he threw his bag down inside the door, and Sebastian had raised his eyes from his laptop screen to look at him.

"What now?"

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed while flinging his arms up in the air, "She's engaged!"

"Oh." Sebastian's eyes drifted back down to his laptop, as Kurt proceeded to yell and scream his explanation into their home.

"I can't believe she could be such a bitch! And guess what venue she wants?!" 

"The one you picked out." Sebastian said in a bored tone, while concentrating on his work.

"Yes, mine!" Kurt yelled loudly as he stormed through to the kitchen to get a drink, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you even told her your plans, Kurt, we aren't even engaged yet."

"Because I would think that my friends would understand my need to have everything perfect, and now she's gone and messed it up!"

"And I bet you stormed out of her apartment right?"

"Of course I did, she knows how I feel about my dreams and my plans," Kurt said loudly as he wandered around the room, kicking his boots off, "and I thought she was my best friend."

"It doesn't do any good bitching about it, Kurt," Sebastian said as he shut his laptop with a sigh, "It doesn't change anything, and I know it's hard for you to let go of things, but there is still time to find a new venue."

"I just...I thought she understood." Kurt said quietly as he plopped down on the couch next to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked over to him, before pulling him closer with a sigh. 

"Kurt, I love you, but don't you think you're being a bit stubborn?" Sebastian said and Kurt raised an eyebrow but refused to look at him, "Thousands of people get married there, it's not just Rachel."

"It's not even one of the popular sights though." Kurt said as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, Sebastian's hand rubbing along the back of his shoulders, "That's why I chose it, something different...somewhere special...for us."

"Anywhere that we get married will be special Kurt," Sebastian told him with a small smile, "Because it is for us."

"I guess," Kurt sighed, and for a moment they sat together in silence before he turned to give Sebastian a smile, "I love you, you know."

"I know," Sebastian said with a smirk before adding, "And you hate it whenever I'm right?"

"Don't push it." Kurt added sarcastically, and Sebastian barked out a loud laugh, before turning Kurt's face towards him for a kiss.

Kurt melted against Sebastian and kissed him for a minute, sliding their tongues together, and gripping each other's shirts, before he pushed him away and stood up.

"I'm going to have a shower, try and wash the betrayal off." Kurt said in a semi-serious voice, and Sebastian sighed.

"Babe, it won't change anything."

"I know...but I don't want their to be traces left of it in bed tonight." Kurt said and with a small smirk he walked around the couch, running a hand through Sebastian's hair before he walked to the bathroom.

"Ok." Sebastian said softly as he watched him go, staring at his ass as he disappeared around the corner, before he turned back to his laptop to carry on with his work.

After Kurt had showered, he went straight into the kitchen to make something for dinner, but two arms around his waist stopped him from grabbing a pan from the shelf above him.

"Bas, come on, I need to do dinner." Kurt said as Sebastian turned him around.

"I ordered out, from that Thai place you like," Sebastian said with a smile and a shrug, "thought it might cheer you up a little."

"Thank you." 

Sebastian just grins back at him, before pulling him in and connecting their lips. Kurt moaned as he opened his mouth for Sebastian's roaming tongue, and it slid into his mouth, wrapping around and sliding against his own.

Sebastian's hands ran up Kurt's sides before stopping underneath Kurt's armpits and then he lifted him up, Kurt steadying himself by throwing his legs around Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian tore his lips away from Kurt's as he picked him up and then buried his face against Kurt's neck and collarbone, licking and sucking marks over it, while Kurt threw his head back and moaned, as he gripped Sebastian's hair in his fingers.

"Please let me fuck you in the kitchen." Sebastian mumbled as he nibbled along Kurt's neck, and Kurt laughed.

"Unsanitary...no." Kurt said and Sebastian groaned as he thrust his hips up against Kurt's, as Kurt's thighs tightened their hold around him.

"Please...just once." Sebastian begged as he breathed into Kurt's neck.

"No." Kurt said with a laugh, and Sebastian groaned.

"Fine." Sebastian said before he started walking out of the kitchen, and Kurt shrieked as he hung on to Sebastian's neck.

"Bas, if you drop me, I'll kick your ass!" Kurt yelled out and Sebastian laughed as he turned into the living room and plopped Kurt down on the couch.

"On the couch then?"

"Fine, but if you get cum on anything, you're cleaning it." Kurt said as he pulled Sebastian closer to him, Sebastian's body sliding easily in between his open legs.

"Ok."

Sebastian attacked Kurt's neck again as they lay on the couch, hips lazily thrusting together, and Kurt's fingers clenched in the back of Sebastian's shirt, when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck..." Sebastian grumbled against Kurt's skin, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well it was your idea to order dinner." Kurt said as he crossed his arms, and Sebastian crawled off of him.

"I know, I know," Sebastian groaned as he got up, maneuvering his erection around in his jeans, before walking to the door, "Stay there."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt said as he smirked up at Sebastian.

After Sebastian came back with the food, the aroma made Kurt's stomach growl, then he remembered that he was starving. He grinned up as Sebastian placed the bag down on the coffee table.

"Orange Chicken?" Kurt asked and Sebastian grinned back at him.

"Your favourite, I know." 

Kurt smiled warmly at his boyfriend before opening the bag, as Sebastian went to get them drinks and cutlery. Once Kurt had set out all of their different meal sets on the coffee table, and taking his offered drink when Sebastian sat down next to him.

"If I didn't love you before, I do now." Kurt said as he took one bite of his favourite dish, and Sebastian laughed dryly while rolling his eyes.

"Very funny."

After a while they started making out lazily, in between bites of their dinner, and Kurt felt his chest fill with warmth whenever Sebastian stared at him. He couldn't imagine there being a better life for him right now, than with Sebastian by his side, in their home, surrounded by everything he ever wanted.

"Bas?" Kurt said as they were packing up what they couldn't eat, and placing them in the refrigerator.

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed as he downed the rest of his drink, before placing both their glasses in the dishwasher.

"I love you." Kurt said warmly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, and Sebastian grinned down at him, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's waist.

"I know, I love you too." Sebastian said as he rested his face against Kurt's hair, "I think we should go to bed early."

"You only want to go to bed for one reason." Kurt laughed against his chest, before looking up at him.

"Well duh." Sebastian drawled out, and Kurt laughed as Sebastian ducked his head and brought their lips back together, before dragging Kurt out of the kitchen by the collar of his shirt, and Kurt laughed the whole way to the bedroom.


	2. Blaine

Blaine Anderson was 22 years old, with a bright smile, dark curly hair, and bright hazel eyes. He had a kind nature, which his mother made sure when he was very young, she always made sure to teach him right from wrong, and make sure he knew how to be a proper gentleman.

He and Sam, his soulmate, had been best friends since they were very small, Blaine couldn't remember exactly when they became friends, but he was so glad for it. Sam had always been very loving and accepting of everything, so it no surprise when Blaine came out to him at 14, it was Sam that told him it was ok.

At 15 his ring finger had turned light, and just before his 16th it started burning with his mark, in the morning when it said Sam's name, he was a little apprehensive. Sam was bi-sexual, at least he had told Blaine he was, but Blaine had no idea how Sam would feel about it. They were close like brothers, and when Sam got his mark of Blaine's name about 3 months later, they decided to just go with the flow and see if something developed. 

They didn't date until they were in college, both of them had decided to study at UCLA, and had moved into together out there. 

It was good...for the most part, but Blaine couldn't help but feel a little down about Sam. Their relationship wasn't really equal, Sam never liked the fine art things that Blaine had purchased for their apartment, considering them too frilly for his taste, so their apartment was drab, in Blaine's opinion. He felt like Sam didn't like flaunting that he had a boyfriend, and it was a little stifling. 

Sam only really showed Blaine affection when he wanted too, he didn't push Blaine away, but it felt like Sam had been pulling away from him for years. They hardly went out on dates anymore, and the more Blaine pushed to spend time together the more it felt like Sam pulled away.

It was confusing. Sam always claims that he loves him, but sometimes Blaine doesn't feel that it's real, not true love, like what soulmates were supposed to be.

Blaine's work had been very busy, and he didn't get a lot of time off, but he spoke to his boss Katherine, who had agreed to give him at least 2 days, so that he could talk to and spend time with Sam. He was ecstatic as he left work that day to go home.

As he walked into the apartment, their favourite take-out in one hand, and his bag in the other, the apartment was quiet.

"Sam?!" He called, with a confused frown as he wandered to the kitchen to drop the bags, there was no answer.

He walked into the bedroom, and then the bathroom, tilting his head a little in confusion, before walking back into the kitchen. Once back in the kitchen he spied a note on the refrigerator.

Plucking the note off and sitting on a stool at the table, he sighed as he read through it.

'Blaine

Puck accidently booked the flights a week earlier, he's such a dick.

Had to pack up and leave quick to catch the flight, sorry babe.

I'll text you when we land, should be about 8 in the morning.

Speak soon babe.

Love Sammy.'

Blaine crumpled the note with a frown and threw it across the kitchen. 

"Looks like a long weekend to myself." He sighed as he picked up the bag of take-out, and got a couple of dishes out, a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and then walked into the living room.

Plopping down on the couch, he stuck his feet up on the table, and turned the television on. 

Sam had meant to leave for his trip in a week, Blaine had expected to spend time with him for the next 4 days, he had to make a deal with Katherine, to work extra shifts next week, for 2 days off. And now what, he was alone. For the next week.

He turned on one of his favourite films and spent the night pigging out on his favourite food, vegging out on the couch, by himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine didn't get a text from Sam, so he decided to call him. He had nothing else to do for 4 days, it was already 7am, and he was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Hey baby!" Sam said as soon as he answered, and Blaine smiled a little.

"Hey! So Puck got the date wrong?" Blaine said and Sam sighed down the line.

"Yeah sorry, babe, I know you wanted to spend the weekend together." Sam said a little sadly.

"No, it's ok, Sammy, it's fine."

"It's all Puck's fault, the fucking dick." Sam said and Blaine laughed a little as Puck made an indignant noise in the background.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" 

"Erm...not a lot, Puck is trying to convince me to go sledding with him, but I know that it might end in a disaster..." Sam trailed off as Puck said something, "No, Puck no way..."

"Hey, Blaine!" Puck's voice came down the line, as there was a shuffling back ground noise, and Blaine sighed a little.

"Hey Puck!" Blaine said and there was more scuffling noises, as Sam tried to steal the phone back.

"Tell Sam that he needs to have fun out here, it's awesome!" Puck's voice trailed away as Sam snatched the phone back.

"No, don't listen to him, he's being reckless." Sam said and Blaine laughed lightly again.

"Sammy, maybe you should try it?" Blaine said and Sam moaned down the line, "I'm not saying do something dangerous, but you might have fun?"

"Sure," Sam said and Blaine could tell he was thinking about it, "Hey it's like 7:15 there right? Katherine hasn't got her claws out this morning huh?"

"No, erm...no it's not that busy here."

"Oh ok, I better let you get back to work though, just in case."

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine sighed as he sipped his coffee, "But text me later ok?"

"I sure will, speak soon." Sam said in a softer sounding voice, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at it.

"Ok, love you Sammy." He aid and he heard Sam make a kissing noise down the line, and it made him laugh.

"You too, Bye."

As the call ended, Blaine sighed. What could he do for the rest of the day? He had no plans now, his plans were to be with Sam. He could call Santana, but she would have too much to say for herself about his relationship, or lack of relationship, and he didn't want to hear it right now.

He knew things had been going a little stale between him and Sam, especially within the last year, but he wanted to tough it out. Everybody has rough patches, but what makes relationships stronger is when you stick together through hard times, he hoped that was just what it was, just a hard time.

It would be over soon.

Now to figure out what to do. Maybe he should go out and clear his head. He could go for a walk, go to the grocery store, go and visit his brother.

Sounds like a plan...for today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine was asleep when Sam had come home. 

The last week had gone by very slowly, Blaine had visited his brother more times than he had within the last few months, in one weekend, much to Cooper's delight, but other than that, the week for Blaine had been hectic again. Back at work after his long weekend off, he was pushed for deadlines harder than ever, and his boss was being very mean to everyone this week.

Blaine was exhausted on the next Friday, when Sam was due home. He tried to keep his eyes open for him, but eventually sleep won and he fell asleep, still sitting upright on the couch.

Sam was shaking him lightly, and Blaine opened his eyes. 

"Sam?" He asked groggily as he tried to keep his eyes open, spotting a tired smile aimed down at him.

"Yeah, it's me, what happened to waiting up for me?" Sam said as he pushed Blaine up into a sitting position, and Blaine smiled bashfully as he leaned into his boyfriend's chest.

"Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought." He said before letting a huge yawn erupt from his mouth, and Sam laughed quietly, chest bouncing underneath Blaine's face.

"That's ok, I'm tired too, so let's go to bed yeah?" Sam asked as he slowly tugged Blaine up with him, moving them towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Blaine was sighing into another mountain of spreadsheets at work, Katherine tapped him on the shoulder from behind, making him jolt and causing a whole pile of papers to go crashing off of his desk.

"Oops, sorry Blaine," Katherine said as she watched Blaine sigh and bend to pick up the sheets, before casually sitting on top of his desk, "So I was speaking to the administrations office about this show that was coming up, and they wanted a representative to go over and see what the scope is before they invest money in it."

Blaine was only slightly listening to what she was saying, but he hummed along as he sorted through the ruined files on the floor, and she coughed lightly against the back of her hand.

"I told them, I am far too busy to go down to New York, it's just not my type of scene anyway, it's too drab and crowded," She droned on and Blaine looked up at her as he placed the papers back beside her butt on his desk, and she grinned down at him, "So they wanted me to recommend somebody to go in my place...guess who's going to New York in 2 weeks?"

Blaine blinked a few times.

"I don't know...Madison?"

"You, Blaine!"

"What?" He said shocked as he accidently knocked more papers to the floor, but this time he was too frozen to move, he just stared up at Katherine as his boss grinned back.

"Yeah, you." She said again, "I recommended you to go, let's face it, you're a hard worker, and you tell the truth, plus you are the only guy around here that loves theater productions and NYC, so will you take it?"

"Will I take it?!" He said as he stood up and grabbed at his hair tightly, a big grin plastered over his face, "Of course, of course I'll go. I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Just remember, you have a job to do while you're there." She reminded a little more sternly but a smile was still present on her lips and he nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"And I want a full report, by the time the first week is up ok?"

"But then why do I need 2 weeks?" 

"You want to see the sights and experience NYC for what it has right?" She said with a smirk and he nearly lost hold of the squeal that bubbled up from his chest, "Plus you have to attend a show to get a feel for it, huh?"

With a wink she left, Blaine was still grinning like the Cheshire cat, and he did a little happy dance before he remembered the papers he was dancing on, on the floor and he bent to pick them up quickly.

As he dropped back into his seat, he looked at his calendar to mark his trip, and then grinned as he realised what his trip would fall on.

He was going to Pride in NYC this year.


	3. Changing

Kurt had been staring at his ring finger for quite some time. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sebastian's name in rich cursive dark lettering, was fading. It looked like it was fading. And there was another couple of letters now replacing what was supposed to be the 'Se' at the beginning, the first one being a 'Bl'. Kurt could not believe his eyes, he had been panicking about it all day.

It had started the a few nights before, when he felt a burning itch on his ring finger and had tried all kinds of creams, lotions and even running it underneath a cold tap for a while, nothing worked. He became very irritable as he stared at the angry red skin around the name.

It was sore to the touch, and it felt like the entire skin on his finger was itching and moving. He tried to forget about it but it only made him think about it more.

He hadn't told Sebastian. He didn't want to worry him. But the longer it went on the more jumpy and panicky Kurt became.

Sebastian had noticed he was a little nervous and aggravated lately, but he didn't comment on it, trusting Kurt to come to him when he was ready.

Kurt had been trying to figure out what was happening. It couldn't be changing his soulmate now. He was finally happy, and with Sebastian, they were due to get engaged and will be getting married soon after that. His life was how he wanted it, and now some higher power decided to change it.

No, Kurt wouldn't accept whoever 'BL' turned out to be. He didn't even want to think about it.

He and Sebastian had a fight the next night, after Sebastian had asked him what was bothering him.

And Kurt knew he was being a 'bitch' about it, as Sebastian had kindly pointed out, but it unnerved him and now he had fallen out with Sebastian before date night.

He was staring down at his finger again, mulling over the fading 'ba' now as the other name creeped itself over, and sighed as he tried to rub the soreness away.

Sebastian appeared next to him, as he looked down at his finger, he figured it wouldn't change anything if Sebastian was to find out, maybe he would be able to ease Kurt's mind about it.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from beside him and then a small humorless chuckle left his boyfriend and Kurt turned his face to look at him.

"So that's why you've been a major bitch these last two days." Sebastian said as he sat next to Kurt, and Kurt couldn't tell what Sebastian was feeling at that moment, his face was falsely blank.

"Yeah, I don't want anything to change...in fact this doesn't change anything at all." Kurt said with a determined icy tone and Sebastian looked to his face and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Kurt placed a hand against his cheek and smiled at him.

"I mean that I don't believe in this crap, ok?" Kurt said as he gestured to his finger and Sebastian looked confused again, "I don't want another soulmate, I'm perfectly happy with the one I have right here, why would I want to change anything now?"

"Maybe he would be better suited to you than me?"

"Don't, please don't do that, ok," Kurt said as he glared at Sebastian, before sighing sadly, "I don't know what on earth is happening, how I'm supposed to feel about this higher power taking away my happiness when I finally have everything I want...but I refuse it, I refuse to accept it."

"Kurt-"

"You want me right? You love me?" Kurt asked quickly interrupting Sebastian's comment and he nodded his head quickly.

"Of course I do, yes."

"Then I don't care about some other stupid name, ok, I love you Bas, nothing is changing that." Kurt said with conviction and placed his lips over Sebastian's, swallowing the moan his boyfriend let out as he deepened it for a few minutes.

"Kurt, I-"

"Please, don't say anything," Kurt interrupted desperately, "Please don't tell me all of the generic wisdoms that would somehow make me think about it logically, I don't want to ok, I don't...Please just be with me."

"Ok, ok." Sebastian answered quickly and wrapped his arms around Kurt, who he could tell was just one more sentence away form breaking down completely, and pulled him close, "I'm here, Kurt, I'm here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian sighed loudly as he got up from underneath Kurt slowly, he had fallen asleep after sex, which was itself so intense and emotional that it literally knocked him out afterwards.

Kurt had been so hurt and emotional, that Sebastian had tried to refuse to make love with him, but seeing the disappointment and the sadness threaten to spill out over Kurt's cheeks, he had agreed.

Kurt had kissed him ferociously, trying to cover up the hurt by immersing himself in Sebastian, but Sebastian never minded intense love when it came to Kurt, it was amazing.

He carefully moved Kurt's head back onto the pillows and sat beside him. He felt bad for Kurt, he did. He had known a few people before that had gone through a whole soulmate change before, but never did he think that would be him and Kurt. Why now?

He didn't understand, in a couple of weeks he was going to propose to his boyfriend of 6 years, it had been long enough. They were sort of perfect together. Kurt could hold his own against Sebastian's explosive humour and sarcasm, he could be a right bitch in an argument, just like himself, they had fun together, they shared everything. Burt accepted him without question, and he admired the man for it. They actually got along. Their parents knew each other and they had all had dinner together on countless occasions, so why did it all seem so trivial now to the universe.

Was it punishment for something? He had no idea.

But Kurt deserved the world, and if he wanted to settle for somebody like Sebastian, then he wouldn't complain. Kurt was amazing, independent, kind, smart, funny, and a demon in bed.

Sebastian had been surprised when the sexual awakening of one Kurt Hummel had happened, after their first time together everything just kicked off. Kurt was very attentive and forward. He was cocky and sure of himself, confident, and sometimes like a man possessed by a sex demon.

Sebastian's spine shivered just thinking about it. 

He had never met someone on such equal ground as himself before, it was crazy and wonderful. His mother and father absolutely love Kurt, maybe more so than they loved Sebastian. 

He smiled as he though back to all those times he caught Kurt dancing with his mother in the kitchen as they cooked together, or the times he discussed real important topics with his father for hours, earning giggles and smiles out of Sebastian's dad that even Sebastian himself only sees very rarely.

Kurt had a knack for bringing out the best in people. 

There was one thing they could never agree on. Kids.

Kurt had only resigned himself to no children, when he had found out at 17 that Sebastian never wanted any. But Sebastian knew Kurt did, he had always known. Maybe that's why this guys name was appearing now, to be able to give Kurt what Sebastian could never.

He shook his head to clear the thought. He smiled down as Kurt snuggled into the pillow, and his eyes travelled down Kurt's arm to his finger, and he leaned in to look at the name again.

It had 'Bla' and then what looked like it could be an 'i' there now, Sebastian's own name fading, and he sighed, maybe this guy could be better, but he wouldn't be able to convince Kurt, he knew that. Kurt was stubborn, Burt had told him once before that when his son sets his mind on something, he is very hard to convince not to. 

Like his choice to be with Sebastian after the name changed, Kurt just never knew what to do for his own good. Sure, they loved each other, and in some ways they would always love each other, but Sebastian would not hold him back, and if he changed his mind about this other guy, then he would be happy for him.

He hissed as his own ring finger started burning, the skin around Kurt's name becoming red and sore looking. He shrugged as he went to make a coffee.

He guessed because of the change that somebody else was going through, that now he and Kurt would both be receiving different names. Sebastian had always wondered about being paired with Kurt. Yes, he loved Kurt with all his heart, he did. There wasn't any doubt or regret or any question about that.

But Sebastian and Kurt had very different views on the world, relationships, family. 

Kurt had always wanted children, Sebastian didn't. Kurt had never said he did or didn't, but Sebastian wasn't a fool, just because he had told Kurt once that he didn't want any, Kurt had been adamant that he accepted that.

But Sebastian had never wanted Kurt to settle, but no matter how often they fought in their teenage years about things like that, in the end it was Kurt's decision. Even though Sebastian knows, just knows, there is more out there for Kurt than him.

But it was ultimately Kurt's decision, Sebastian could push him away and try to convince him to go in another direction but with Kurt being so stubborn and hating being told what to do, especially things he had no control over, made Kurt fight more and more for what he thought he wanted or needed.

He sighed a little as he ran his burning finger under the cold tap, while he sipped his coffee.


	4. Changing

Blaine had been so excited about the trip to NYC, it was all he could talk about for days. He knew he was starting to annoy Sam, his boyfriend tending to leave the room sometimes when Blaine was going over his plans for the trip.

 

Blaine felt a little disheartened that Sam wouldn't discuss it with him, or never felt excited for him. This was a huge opportunity for Blaine, maybe Sam felt a little pushed out. Blaine had been spending more time in the office, maybe that was the reason.

 

"Sam?" Blaine said as he opened the bedroom door, to see Sam propped up in bed, texting on his phone, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered without looking up from his phone, grinning down at the message he was reading before replying.

 

"You just don't seem to want to talk to me." Blaine said with a small sigh as he sat on the bed opposite Sam, "Is it because I'm always talking about New York?"

 

"Partly." Sam said as he placed his phone down and looked up at Blaine.

 

"I'm sorry...but I'm excited, I've always wanted to go!" Blaine explained and Sam reached for one of his hands

 

"And I am happy for you babe, honestly." He said and Blaine's face melted into a smile, leaning forward and capturing Sam's lips in a kiss, and then the phone dinged a new message and Sam broke the kiss to pick it up.

 

Blaine watched him for a second with a small smile, before he creased his eyebrows at the lit-up look on Sam's face as he read the text. Blaine worried his lip a little.  
   
"Who you texting?" He asked and Sam's head shot up in alarm, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh erm...Puck, yeah he wants to go out Friday night." Sam stumbled over his words and Blaine frowned slightly before he shrugged.

 

"Oh ok, well you know by now that I leave for New York City next Tuesday," Blaine said and Sam nodded absently as he typed a reply to Puck, and Blaine shot out one hand to grab Sam's arm lightly, "Maybe you could come with me? Even if it's only for a week, I'm sure Nancy would give you a break from work."

 

Sam looked up at him, before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed with him, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine opened his lips automatically for his boyfriend's probing tongue, it's not often that Same took initiative like this so Blaine always enjoyed it.

 

Sam broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, causing Blaine to groan in disappointment at being stopped, and Sam chuckled at him, before running a hand through his curls.

 

"B, I would love too, but New York...it just isn't my thing, I've been there before remember?"

 

Blaine frowned slightly, but moved his hands onto Sam's chest, thumbs rubbing against his nipples lightly underneath his shirt, and resting his forehead against Sam's cheekbone.

 

"Yeah but, that was with friends in high school, maybe with me it would be different?" Blaine said a little hopefully, and Sam gave him a tight smile.

 

"Maybe..."

 

"And we can dress up and join Pride-" Blaine started and Sam placed a hand gently over his mouth to stop the flood of words.

 

"Pride?" He asked with scepticism.

 

"Yeah!" Blaine said excitedly and grabbed both of Sam's shoulders as he moved over him to straddle Sam's waist, "I know that we always watch the one here, but Pride in New York always looks so much more flashy and fun, maybe we could join in."

 

"No, Blaine, Pride really isn't my kind of thing." Sam said with a small frown and Blaine huffed a little.

 

"What? But we always go and watch it." He said as he played with Sam's hand from where he sat atop him.

 

"Yeah, watch," Sa replied and pulled Blaine down to roll them over, pinning the smaller man underneath him, "I don't really feel comfortable participating."

 

"Is it because you read those blogs about Gays bashing Bi people?" Blaine said and Sam sighed against Blaine's neck, as Blaine brought both of his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him in closer, "Sam I told you, almost everyone is coming out as Bi, Pan or A-sexual now. Everyone is a lot more accepting in New York."

 

Sam pulled back and rolled off of Blaine and sat next to him, crossing his arms a little.

 

"Blaine, I don't want to go, I'm sorry." Sam said with a finality in his tone and Blaine's eyes turned a little lost and sad.

 

"But it would be a vacation for us." He said pulling at Sam's shirt.

 

"Don't whine Blaine, come on." Sam said as he leaned back onto the bed and picked up his phone again.

 

"Fine." Blaine huffed a little as he flopped down beside him, before he gave him a smirk, "I guess I'll go dress in drag and go have fun by myself."

 

"Wait, you're actually going to wear a dress and make-up? Why?"

 

"What do you mean why?" Blaine said as he narrowed his eyes at Sam, "To support my people."

 

"Your people? Drag queens?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and Blaine laughed a little.

 

"No just Divas, and Queens in general." Blaine said with a few flourishing hand gestures and Sam scrunched up his nose.

 

"Whatever...just don't bring the dress home ok?"

 

Blaine crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever."

 

He lay on the bed for a while, finalizing plans in his head for his trip. He was so excited to be going to the place he always wanted to live.

 

New York used to be his dream city, the schools there for musical theater were extraordinary and Broadway was where Blaine had always imagined he would be.

 

Plans changed soon after that, when he found out that Sam couldn't get into any colleges in New York, so Blaine being as giving as he was, followed his boyfriend to San Francisco.

 

He turned to watch Sam for a minute, as he typed out messages on the phone and reading the replies. Before he spotted it, and it made his blood run cold. He froze and his eyes widened as eh looked at the ring finger on Sam's hand, where his name used to be prominent.

 

Now instead of Blaine, it said Alice, and the Anderson was starting to fade into more different letters. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Sam.

 

Sam seemed to notice after a while that Blaine was crying and he sighed.

 

"B, please I can't go to New York with you-"

 

"Who's Alice?"

 

Sam froze too, and Blaine's tears fell faster and hotter.

 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him slowly and Blaine pointed to his ring finger and then to his phone.

 

"Is that who you're really texting right now?" Blaine said as he choked on a sob and left the bed.

 

"Blaine wait, I can explain-"

 

"Don't bother!" Blaine yelled out as he ran through his apartment and grabbed a jacket his shoes and wallet before running out of the front door and down the steps.

 

He couldn't believe this was happening.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

He ran out of the house, and ran and ran and ran.

 

He had no idea where to go, he just wanted to get away. By the time he stopped he was outside Cooper's apartment, and he quickly rapped on the door before he realised that maybe Coop was asleep because it was...he checked his watch 1:15am.

 

He sighed as he leaned against the door when no answer came, and he was just about to walk away, when there was a thud and a groan from inside before some steps sounded.

 

"Who the fuck...knocking on my- at this time of ni-Blaine!" Cooper was mumbling before he opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in the depressed state of his little brother, "What the- What are you doing here?"

 

"Can I come in?" Blaine said a little desperately as tears built up in his eyes and Cooper quickly moved aside to let him in.

 

"Are you okay?" Cooper said as Blaine stood in the entryway, clearly upset and trying to hold himself together.

 

As Cooper placed a hand on his shaking brother's shoulder, he collapsed against Cooper's chest, sobbing loudly, and Cooper had no choice but to half carry his little brother over to the couch to place him down gently.

 

He sat with him as he sobbed, rubbing his back soothingly, but not asking any specific questions yet, Blaine would talk when he had calmed, that's how he worked.

 

After about 10 minutes, the sobs turned into little whimpers and sniffles and Cooper extracted himself from his brother, to go and make some coffee, before he came back, handing Blaine a mug, and sat and waited for the explanation.

 

"So..?" He prompted after a silent minute and Blaine sighed into his mug before turning his wide, red, sad eyes to Cooper.

 

"Sam has a different name on his finger." Blaine said quietly and Cooper froze, not knowing what to say to that.

 

It wasn't that uncommon for names to change, but Blaine absolutely adored Sam, Cooper thought they might have been it, finite, the end.

 

"Oh." he said as he berated himself for not having an answer, and he took one of Blaine's hands and ran a thumb over the back in a comforting motion, "I don't really understand-"

 

"You think I do?"

 

"You guys were so in love I-"

 

"I guess not."

 

"That's not true, Blaine," Cooper tried to alleviate some sadness from his brother, "Sam told me once that you were the love of his life."

 

"Yeah, maybe I was, back then."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean that he was texting somebody, who I believe could be the person who's name is on his finger over where mine used to be, I knew he wasn't texting Puck, he was making too many smiley faces. I just didn't expect this."

 

"So what's this other guy's name?" Cooper asked after Blaine settled back into the couch, worn out from his rough evening.

 

"Alice." Blaine mumbled, but loud enough for Cooper to catch it, and his brother raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Oh I- Oooh!" Realization dawned on Cooper and he winced as he took his baby brother back into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Bee."

 

"I don't know what to do, Cooper," Blaine said as he buried his face into his brother's shirt, and Cooper kissed the top of his head as they sat together, "What am I suppose to do, say, think, feel?"

 

"I can't answer that for you, bro," Cooper said quietly as Blaine sniffed again, "stay with me tonight, and then you can figure things out tomorrow, ok?"

 

"Ok." Blaine replied as he pulled back, giving Cooper a small sad smile, "Thanks, Coop."

 

"Anytime, little bro, you know that."


	5. Pride

Kurt and Sebastian had decided between them that they weren't going to let the names on their fingers affect how they felt with each other, they both knew that they were perfectly suited for each other, so they stuck with it.

 

Kurt wouldn't hear anything to do with the name, which in the last couple of weeks had morphed into 'Blaine Ander-the' and Kurt really didn't want to discuss any options about whoever it was. Sebastian had tried to speak to him logically but as usual Kurt's stubborn nature meant he didn't get too far with the convincing. 

 

So Sebastian had accepted that Kurt was staying, and then that was that.

 

About a week later, Sebastian had presented Kurt with an engagement ring to prove that they were together, it was during a certain Hot-Air Balloon ride, over Central Park, with a flask of champagne he had pulled from his jacket pocket and a few battery-powered candles that he had placed around the basket, while the attendant they were with smiled and looked away, as Sebastian had sunk down on one knee.

 

It wasn't a very normal romantic gesture, but all the same Kurt had been over the moon to become engaged to Sebastian, and after sharing kisses and sips of champagne, he was just on the right side of giddy to be totally happy with the fake candles.

 

Kurt smiled as he looked down at the ring on his finger, twirling it a couple of times, before he looked up at the clock. He gasped as he realised the time, and that if they didn't move now they were going to be late.

 

He scurried quickly down the hall, and passed by the bedroom, hearing frustrated groans from behind the bathroom door, and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Sebastian! Come on hurry up!" Kurt shouted into the bedroom, hearing a crash, thud and a curse after wards and grinning to himself.

 

It was Pride today, and every year since they moved to NYC, they had made a bet a few weeks before to try and get one of them into drag for the parade.

 

They were stupid bets about anything, from not making any noise when in the throes of passion, to asking a stranger on the street for a kiss. Sometimes they were really stupid bets but it made them more excited for Pride.

 

Sebastian had lost this year, Kurt had bet he couldn't go the full two weeks without making a disgusted face at the smell on the subway they take into work.

 

He had lost within the first 5 minutes.

 

And Kurt had laughed his ass off all the way to work, Sebastian's indignant voice in his ear yelling, "Who wouldn't make a face, it was fucking rank Kurt, come on! That wasn't fair!"

 

With a retort from him in a little singing voice, "All's fair in love and war!"

 

To which Sebastian had given him the finger before they split on the corner for work, and shouted at Kurt's retreating back, "No green hair!"

 

Kurt had chosen the perfect drag queen outfit and make-up and wig for his dear boyfriend. Sebastian had been adamant about getting dressed himself, after Kurt had done the hair and make-up of course.

 

He tapped his foot as he waited for his boyfriend to emerge, and rolled his eyes as another thud sounded from the bedroom followed by another curse.

 

"Sebastian! Come on!" Kurt called out again, as he checked the clock on the wall.

 

"Alright, alright, hold your horses!" Sebastian yelled back, as he stumbled out of the door, and Kurt grinned at him a little lop sided.

 

"Hey, where is the drag queen voice?"

 

Sebastian glared at him from underneath his red eye make-up, and bright red curly wig, with big silver highlights running through it, before he coughed against his hand.

 

"This better?" Sebastian voice went up a couple of octaves, and turned out a little more snobbish and Kurt winked and threw him a thumbs up.

 

"We'd better go, or we'll be late for the parade!" Kurt said as he bounced towards the door, he had a rainbow coloured shirt on, and blue eye make up, he said it was for Sebastian's sake but really he enjoyed it on this day, "I'm so excited, I think I may throw up!"

 

"Easy there, my pretty Prancing Pony," Sebastian drawled in his drag voice, "Now take Caramel's hand and lead her downstairs, these heels are going to destroy her feet."

 

Kurt would have laughed out loud, if he hadn't known before hand that Sebastian's drag name was Caramel Sugar.

 

"I would love to escort you milady." Kurt answered with a flourish and held out his arm, which Sebastian linked with his own, the glittery long bright red nails scraping along Kurt's forearm lightly.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Kurt was sitting in a small coffee shop just opposite a drag show that was going on, Sebastian had dragged him in there after the parade, claiming that his feet were killing him, and he needed to sit down. Kurt looked down at the gold high-heels on the table in front of him, and winced a little, they were a little higher than they usually liked to wear when in the parade.

 

Sebastian and Kurt had managed to get to the parade just as it started, and they also managed to get a good place near the front, other drag queens complimenting Sebastian on the outfit and the hair, and Kurt filled with pride at that.

 

There were hardly any protestors today, and the streets were filled with all sorts of different rainbow themed things, from balloons and banners, to women walking around covered in rainbow body paint...just body paint. Kurt smiled back at everyone who smiled at him, this was the one day in the year where he could flounce and be as bright as he could get.

 

Sebastian had been complaining about the heels for over an hour when Kurt finally gave in to being dragged away, no pun intended.

 

The coffee shop was teaming with people. Some in costume, some not, old, young, every ethnic race possible. Pride wasn't just for the LGBT community, it was just a chance for everyone to come together to spread love and joy. No hate allowed.

 

A few of the drag queens had recognized Kurt from when he was a part of their crew last year, asked him how he was getting on and marvelling over his engagement ring. And they all squealed when they were told he was engaged to Caramel Sugar, the queen in red and gold. 

 

They left to go to their drag show across the road, and Kurt smiled to himself while he sipped his favourite mocha drink. He eyed Sebastian by the toilets talking to a few other drag queens, and rolled his eyes. Sebastian can get right into character when he wanted to, but he would stop and chat to everyone and anyone on Pride day.

 

He let out a little chuckle to himself before he heard a cough from behind him.

 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" 

 

He turned his head to the voice quickly, and looked up into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

 

"Pardon?" Kurt said a little dumbly and the stranger smiled.

 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked again and Kurt looked him over.

 

Seems like the guy was a little dead on his feet and he felt bad for him, the place was teaming with people still, and even though he and Sebastian had commandeered a table, there were 3 chairs underneath it.

 

"Oh, no, please sit down." Kurt gestured to the chair opposite his, placing Sebastian heels on his chair to the side, and smiling back up at the stranger, who seemed to sigh once he was seated.

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I've just been walking around for hours and I needed a place to sit and have a coffee." The guy explained and Kurt nodded a little with empathy.

 

"Are you in a show or anything?"  Kurt asked politely and the guy shook his head.

 

"Oh no, I- I'm just visiting New York, and though I would walk along with the parade." he replied and Kurt winced a little.

 

"So you were walking with the drag parade for 2 hours? And then decided to back track to find a seat right?"

 

"Yeah, there are only a certain amount of coffee shops open today?" The guy said, as more of a question to see if it was correct and Kurt smiled and nodded at him.

 

"I know, this one, and one down by the subway, and one up on 89th." Kurt explained and the guy smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah exactly, and they were full to bursting just like this one, but there were no seats."

"Then you don't want to see the bars." Kurt said with a laugh and Blaine smirked a little as he sipped his drink.

 

"Hey Honey-Pie," Sebastian's drag queen voice drawled out as he stood behind Kurt, and he turned to look up at him with a smile, "Some secret meeting I should have been informed about?"

 

"Hi, honey," Kurt said as Sebastian bent to give him a kiss, and sat down beside him, "I was just talking about Pride with..."

 

"Oh, how rude of me," the stranger said as he held out a hand to Kurt, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

 

Sebastian's face remained passive, but inside he raised an eyebrow in interest. The guy's name was awfully familiar to whatever was being written on Kurt's finger.

 

"Cash...Cash Carter," Kurt said as he shook Blaine's hand, and Blaine smiled politely before turning his eyes to Sebastian and raising a hand, "This is my boyfriend, Sebastian."

 

"Hey." Sebastian said in his normal voice as he shook Blaine's hand, and then changed back to his drag voice, "But right I'm Caramel Sugar, nice to meet you."

 

"You too," Blaine said and then he laughed, "I've never actually spoken to a drag queen before, so it's nice to meet you too, Caramel."

 

"Excuse me for a second, I need another drink," Sebastian said as he stood and then looked down with a slight glare at Kurt, "Anything for you...Cash?"

 

"No, thanks, babe." Kurt replied in a sweet tone, but he could see the fire in Sebastian's eyes and knew that he would be getting an ear full later.


	6. Meeting

Blaine was having so much fun in New York it almost seemed like a dream. Sitting in a small coffee shop, chatting with strangers, but before long they were chatting like old friends. Blaine didn't know if it had to with the atmosphere that Pride seems to bring out in people, but he had never let his walls down as much as today, especially with people he didn't know.

 

They were talking about family and school, and then when they came out. Blaine had just finished explaining how many other students were jealous that Blaine came out before any of them, all of them being older than him, and he beat them all to it. 

 

High school was a massive part of Blaine's life, and he and Sam had started a PFLAG group after he came out, and it settled a lot of things in school. Blaine seemed to be a little bit of a gossip thread after that, but only ever in a good way.

 

"Oh no it was never like that for me in high school," Cash explained after Blaine had finished and Blaine had tilted his head a little in confusion, "my bullies made sure of that."

 

"Oh I'm sorry." Blaine said after he had caught on to the implications, and Cash waved him off with a smile.

 

"Oh that's ok, when I moved school, and then met Sebastian it got so much better." Cash said as he turned and shared a smile with Caramel/Sebastian, who smiled in return.

 

"Yeah, I can imagine." Blaine said with a smirk and then he chuckled at the face Cash pulled at Sebastian, "How long have you been together?"

 

"6 years." Sebastian answered and Blaine sighed out a breath.

 

"Wow."

 

"I know, quite a record with us." Cash said and Sebastian pinched his arm and sent him a mock glare, which quickly transformed into a smile.

 

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad?" Blaine said and they both laughed.

 

"No, but our personalities do clash...a lot." Cash said in a sarcastic way and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

 

"Maybe that's why you're destined to be together?" Blaine said with a smile, and they stared at each other for a while.

 

"Maybe..." Sebastian said after a minute and Cash cleared his throat, and offered to get them all refills.

 

Blaine had never been this open with anybody he only just met, but with Cash and Sebastian it all seemed so easy and uncomplicated. It was amazing, and he could imagine being friends with them for real.

 

Conversation picked up when Cash sat back down, and Sebastian excused himself to go and change into his normal clothes now that the drag queens had all disappeared, so he took Cash's back pack and headed to the bathroom, while Blaine and Cash continued to talk about things.

 

Going on about family, and home life, Cash's dad's heart attack back in high school.

 

"And I now call him every week to make sure he's eating right." He said and Blaine placed a palm on his face and leaned on the table, throwing him a smile.

 

"That's cute." He said and Cash rolled his eyes before he chuckled.

 

"Shut up."

 

Blaine had never laughed so much in his life. Sebastian had been retelling all of their embarrassing relationship endeavors, and no matter how much Cash tried to shut him up, he just kept going. Cash was getting a little irritated but Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

 

Cash eventually decided to shut Sebastian up with a very passionate kiss, that made Blaine blush a little, before they separated. 

 

"Do you have a boyfriend Blaine?" Sebastian asked as everyone settled down after laughing so much, and Blaine instantly frowned, which made both Sebastian and Cash pull worried faces.

 

"Oh my erm...boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now I guess..." Blaine stuttered out, and Cash looked at him sadly as he explained, "His finger changed name, and mine has too now, he's been seeing a girl from work."

 

"Oh I'm so sorry." Cash said as he placed a hand over Blaine's on the table, and Blaine shot him a grateful look.

 

"It's ok...well it's not, but it will be," Blaine said with a shrug, and then a small smile graced his lips as he played around with the name on his finger, "Just have to find my Kurt now."

 

"Oh the name is Kurt?" Sebastian asked and Cash told him not to ask personal questions, to which Sebastian responded that they had been pretty personal all day.

 

"Kurt Hummel, yeah," Blaine replied as he watched the two of them bicker, and then sighed, "Don't happen to know anyone by that name do you?"

 

Sebastian gulped slightly but Cash shook his head slowly.

 

"...No, sorry, Blaine." He said and Blaine shrugged again.

 

"Oh well," Blaine sighed, missing the look Sebastian threw at Cash, and then propped himself up a little, "My mom always told me, never to be afraid of change, but I was anyway."

 

"Everyone has to be scared of something." Cash said with a small smile and a comforting squeeze of his hand again.

 

"What about you?" Blaine asked trying to steer the conversation away from sad, and Cash knew exactly what to say.

 

"Sunburn." 

 

Blaine laughed and Sebastian shook his head with a slight grin, and Cash tried to describe the agony of it.

 

"No way!" Blaine finally spouted after laughing so hard his sides hurt, and Cash crossed his arms but an amused smile was tugging at his lips too.

 

"Oh yeah, I'm petrified of being sunburnt."

 

They chatted for hours, Blaine had no idea how many coffees he had consumed but it was probably close to 30.

 

He had never accumulated as much information in 4 hours as he did today. And he could actually remember everything that Cash and Sebastian had told him about their lives. He was amazed at these people, they could have been really good friends of his, had he had the courage to move to New York.

 

"Oh gosh, look at the time, I'd better get back to my hotel." Blaine said as he glanced at his watch and then watched cash and Sebastian do the same.

 

"Yeah, we had better go home." Cash said as he pushed against Sebastian's shoulder and he just smiled and nodded, "It was nice meeting you Blaine."

 

"You too, both of you." Blaine said as he took one of both of their hands in his again, for another little shake, before he sighed and slumped a little, "I only wish I wasn't on such a tight schedule for work next week, I go back home next Friday."

 

"Let's exchange numbers," Sebastian said as he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket, and Blaine did the same, Cash cautiously eyeing Sebastian when Blaine looked down, "that way, you can stay in touch right?"

 

"Oh great idea, I would love to have friends in New York." Blaine said as he gave Sebastian his phone and took his, typing his information into it, before exchanging back, and then looking expectantly at Cash.

 

Cash handed over his phone a little reluctantly, but Blaine thought it was only because he just didn't do this very regularly, and he was right, as he skimmed his contacts a little, their weren't many number.

 

"Thanks for sitting and chatting with me," Blaine said as they all stood and moved towards the door, "I can't remember the last time I had such a nice chat with anybody."

 

"You too, Blaine," Cash said as he opened the door fro all of them to step through, "It's not often we find anyone interesting that doesn't live around here."

 

"Yeah, it's refreshing." Sebastian added with a reassuring smile and Blaine positively beamed at both of them.

 

"Good luck with work." Cash said as he and Sebastian walked in the opposite direction to the hotel Blaine was staying at.

 

"Yeah, and text us whenever you want." Sebastian also said and Blaine nodded at the two of them before waving a goodbye and walking towards the hotel. 

 

The big grin that Blaine had accumulated that day, had not left his face since he got back, thinking back to the day and how good it felt to just let loose, and the fact that he had made friends always made Blaine a little giddy.

 

New York had been amazing in his first week, he had two more days of work to do but he would surely fly through them now after the amazing weekend he had. 

 

After he had had a nice, long, relaxing shower and crawled into bed that night, his phone beeped with two incoming messages and he got up with grin to see who it was.

 

One from Cooper and one from Sebastian.

 

Blaine grinned as he opened his brother's text first.

 

From: Coop

 

Hey Bro, just seeing how your first week has been in NYC, hope you had fun at Pride, I know that's the only reason you really went ;P No pulling the wool over my eyes baby bro. Anyway text back soon so I know you haven't been murdered or kidnapped or anything yeah?

He rolled his eyes as he typed a reply.

 

To: Coop

 

Pride was great! But I actually do have to work this week, it was great though. NYC is amazing! I may just have to move out here! XD And no kidnap or murder yet...but if you want to be part of the latter then keep going!

 

Blaine smirked as he pressed send then opened Sebastian's message next.

 

From: Sebastian

 

Hey Blaine, Just wanted to check that this is your real number and not a fake like most people give out XP Trust me people do (especially me) Cash and myself wish you a goodnight, and hope you had fun today! We certainly did. 

 

To: Sebastian

 

Really, you do that? LOL yes it's me, and yes I had fun! XD Thank you, I wish you two a goodnight too! 

 

From: Sebastian

 

LOL I've only done that a few times, and cool. Sleep tight and all that.

 

To: Sebastian

 

You too. Night :P

 

Blaine placed his phone down on the side table when it didn't beep anymore and lay down against the soft pillows underneath his head, a smile on his face as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Cash Carter is a fictional character from Chris Colfer's book, Stranger Than Fanfiction, and in no way am i claiming i own the right to it. I just thought it would be fitting for the fic x copyright to Chris Colfer for the character name
> 
> XD

"Cash Carter?!" Sebastian yelled loudly as soon as the door to their apartment slammed shut behind him, making Kurt jump and turn to him with wide eyes before glaring and walking to the bedroom to deposit the bag, and Sebastian followed after him still ranting, "What the hell was that?!"

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said to him with barely concealed upset, and Sebastian just watched him with narrowed eyes until Kurt looked back up at him.

 

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!" Sebastian was becoming more agitated by the second, close to erupting completely and Kurt felt a little angry himself about this situation so he opened his mouth to retaliate.

 

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it!" He screeched at him as he pushed past Sebastian to head to the laundry room.

 

Sebastian rolled is eyes as he followed him, anger getting the best of him now.

 

"Fuck that, I want to!" Sebastian yelled as he followed him around, which pissed Kurt off even more, as he started up the washing machine and placed the drag clothes inside it, "That guy had your name on his finger, and you have his, it means something Kurt!"

 

"It means nothing!" Kurt screamed as he slammed the lid shut on the washing machine, abruptly spilling the washing powder everywhere, which caused them both to pause and look at it, before Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past Sebastian and out of the room again.

 

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Sebastian said as he followed Kurt yet again into the living room, he wasn't having any of this bullshit right now, and he felt justified in calling Kurt out on it, "Are you listening to yourself right now?"

 

"I don't want to be with Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he situated cushions on the couch and then went to retrieve a blanket from the box in the corner.

 

Sebastian could tell from Kurt's actions that he was making a bed on the couch for tonight, intent on not sleeping with Sebastian because of what they were arguing about.

 

"Why?! He's gorgeous, funny, smart...has a great ass." Sebastian listed almost sarcastically, and Kurt glowered at him.

 

"Then you go out with him!" He said as he walked around the couch to disappear in the bathroom, Sebastian still hot on his heels, not intending to leave Kurt alone until he got his point across.

 

"You don't get to walk away from this Kurt!"

 

"Fuck you!" Kurt yelled as he slammed the bathroom door shut, but Sebastian shoved it open again, nearly knocking Kurt over in the process, just barely reaching out to catch him, and Kurt righted himself and shrugged off Sebastian's hands before slamming the cabinet open for his toothbrush, "I told you, I want to be with you, now stop!"

 

"No, you stop!" Sebastian repeated at him as he took Kurt's toothbrush out of his hand and threw it in the sink, causing Kurt to glare at him in the mirror before Sebastian spun him around, "Don't just shut down an opportunity when it hits you between the eyes!"

 

"Oh and you would know!" Kurt yelled back, and Sebastian felt his anger bubble.

 

"Fuck yeah, coz you were mine!" 

 

Kurt startled a little and Sebastian's eyes softened as they stared at each other, Kurt had no retort. Sebastian sighed with defeat as he shifted before brushing his hands along Kurt's arms to rest at his shoulders, before cupping his face.

 

"Back then, you were my opportunity, I never regretted it, not one bit, but you're going to regret this." Sebastian said almost in a whisper but Kurt had too much anger to be coddled right now, and pushed him off, glaring at him again.

 

"I don't care!" Kurt said as he moved back to the sink to get his toothbrush, "I'm in love with you, we're getting married!"

 

"No we're not!" Sebastian said and Kurt froze, hurt blue eyes now watching him from the mirror, and Sebastian shook his head as he stared back at him, "Not now! I'm not going to watch you do this to yourself!"

 

Kurt turned around and shoved past him, dropping his toothbrush to the floor, and choked on a sob before a "Fuck you, Sebastian!" was heard before the door slammed shut.

 

Sebastian sighed as he felt the stress of the situation bubble up, Kurt's stubborn nature was really difficult sometimes. He watched the bedroom door for a while before he sighed again and made his way to the kitchen, giving both of them time to calm down.

 

He made a coffee to sit and calm his nerves, coffee always helped. He never needed it until he and Kurt had a fight, especially one like this.

 

He had a point. He didn't want Kurt to regret anything, no matter how much it hurt, no matter if it turned out to be wrong. He never ever wanted Kurt to give up something that might be better than what they had.

 

This Blaine guy was great. He was sweet, kind, smart, and above all else, Kurt and Blaine had connected straight away.

 

It was rare for Kurt to open up to somebody new, that's why Kurt found it so hard to make friends, they found him to be a little closed off and cold. But Kurt protected himself from people, he always had since high school, and Sebastian knew the reason. 

 

Blaine seemed to make Kurt spill everything today. And Sebastian had sat in awe most of the afternoon as he listened to them share stories and joke around. Like they had been friends for years.

 

But Kurt wouldn't accept it. And it would be very difficult for Sebastian to make him see the truth of the situation. This guy, Blaine, seemed like a great fit for him, and seemed to be into all of the things that Kurt was.

 

Music, sure Sebastian had sung in show choir, but he wasn't interested in Karaoke nights in the city or anything.

 

Fashion, Sebastian loved a good Armani suit for a night out, but he wasn't into it like Kurt was.

 

Broadway, he liked the shows but he would never be able to name you a Broadway Star.

 

Maybe he could get Kurt to understand. He had to.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Kurt heard Sebastian leave the bathroom and head towards the kitchen, footfalls fading away and he breathed a little sigh of relief. Kurt knew that he was being stubborn, and Sebastian sometimes hated that about him, Kurt could fight and hold his own in an argument, but he never accepted anyone's elses opinion easily.

 

He could hear Sebastian probably making a coffee, knowing he had stressed his boyfriend, could he even call him that anymore, out with this situation, it's not like he could help it.

 

Kurt had always been set in his ways, even from a very young age. His dad had said that it was part of being a Hummel, they were both like it. Kurt was always reserved and sometimes his attitude sucked but that was the way he was, Sebastian knew that, had always known that. 

 

Sebastian had been the only one for the last six years to call him out when he was being an ass, and this was one of those moments. Kurt didn't want to admit that he might have been a little intrigued by Blaine. He was so easy to talk to, Kurt had enjoyed talking to him today, but he wouldn't let himself get carried away. He couldn't.

 

He was still laying in bed thinking later that same night, having been yelled at by Sebastian for being an idiot.

 

He didn't want to talk about why he couldn't help but give Blaine a false name, he didn't want to accept what fate had decided for him, even seeing the sadness and desperation of the situation on Blaine's face, and in his eyes...he couldn't.

 

He watched with careful eyes as Sebastian pushed the bedroom door open fully and stood, now with a more tired and worn down expression on his face, staring at Kurt with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face.

 

"I don't want to-"

 

"You're an idiot." Sebastian interrupted and Kurt clamped his mouth and eyes shut, even though the tone of Sebastian's voice was warm, it still cut a little, "I just want to know why on earth, you would give up something like that? That Blaine guy-"

 

"Because it's not true and it's not right!" Kurt screeched over Sebastian voice, and then buried his face under the covers.

 

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead a little before approaching the bed, kneeling on the floor beside it and patting the space where Kurt's head was before lifting the covers away.

 

Sebastian didn't want to argue anymore tonight, he had had enough screeching to last him a lifetime, but he still had to find a way to get through to Kurt how much he would be giving up. He needed to let his stubborn side slide for now.

 

Kurt wasn't looking at him, stubbornly refusing to, and Sebastian gave a small sad smile.

"Kurt-"

 

"No." Came the instant stubborn reply and Sebastian hardened his gaze a little.

 

"Sweetheart, look at me." He said a lot more sternly as he brought a hand up to cup Kurt's chin.

 

Kurt furrowed his brows and looked up at him, his blue eyes a little icy but swimming between emotions and Sebastian smiled but Kurt frowned back.

 

"Look, you love me...and I love you, you know that...but no matter how long we put this off, seems like fate...or maybe the universe, wants this to happen," he explained as he took one of Kurt's hands, as Kurt's eyes filled with unshed tears, "there is a certain point where you just have to...give up the fight, just let go. And I know how hard that is for you...letting go and giving in..." he added sadly as Kurt's expression changed from sad to totally devastated, "but I don't think you should fight anymore, and I'm not going to let you."

 

As he placed his other hand onto Kurt's face, it crumpled.

 

Kurt burst into tears, and Sebastian quickly gathered him into his arms, shushing and comforting him as he gave up the fight. He held him until he had gone still, he held him as he lost control of his own emotions. He held onto him until he was worn out and fell asleep cuddling Kurt against him on the bed.


	8. Moving Forward

Blaine felt just a little disheartened about not finding Kurt, in the last few weeks it had played on his mind. What did he look like? How old was he? Was he gay or Bi like Sam? was he flamboyant and fabulous, or was he macho gay? Blaine hoped that he would be the person he always dreamed to be with, someone who he could be happy with forever.

When he got home, Sam was gone. Blaine had made it very clear before he left for New York, weeks before, that he didn't want to see or speak to him when he returned. And at least his ex had the decency to do it all, before he came back.

Looking around his apartment, when he had returned form his trip, he realised that a lot of his things in the place had been overshadowed by all of Sam's, and Blaine felt less stifled than before. Sam had never wanted to be extravagant or flashy, and he hadn't been interested in any of Blaine's designs or decoration ideas for their first home together.

Blaine had wanted to shout about his first home, through the design, he wanted to buy expensive, flamboyant and flashy things, but Sam was the one responsible for how their home became more reserved and more boyish.

It was a testament to Blaine's caring and kind nature, that for years he put up with Sam's avoidance of anything that was too flashy and could be construed as 'too gay' in the apartment. He had never outright said anything about it, but Blaine had always felt it, like an itch underneath his skin, screaming at him to throw caution to the wind and ignore Sam's reservations, but he had always gone against his better nature to please Sam.

He was his first love, and he was his soulmate, that had meant something to Blaine. But thinking back on how much he changed himself to be with Sam, he now realised that what they had was wrong. Sam hated drawing attention to the fact they were together, and it was proof of how much of a chance they had, when the name on Sam's finger changed to a female one. 

It hurt still. It really did. But he had had time to think long and hard about his life with Sam, and how much his personality was stifled and how changed he had become, it shouldn't be like that. You shouldn't change yourself to fit someone elses expectations of perfection. And if he was being totally honest with himself, he had never been truly happy.

In the few weeks following Sam's departure from his life and his home, the pain got easier to deal with, and the horror over the situation had lessened, but it never disappeared completely.

Blaine had thought that by some miracle if he would have met Kurt, then everything would have felt a million times better. But then he shook his head, that wasn't fair to put on somebody elses shoulders, he wouldn't make this 'Kurt Hummel' take responsibility for his happiness. Blaine would have to try to get to that place on his own, and then maybe things might be great when he meets him...eventually.

He had dragged himself through the apartment, at 9pm, the work day had been long and tedious, Katherine had him fill out so many different forms, his fingers felt numb. As he prepared a small meal for himself and sat down at the table with a glass of wine, his phone beeped.

When he looked down at it, he smiled before taking a couple of sips from his glass and replying.

From: Sebastian

Hey Killer, just wondering how you're doing. Everything alright?

To: Sebastian

Everything sucks around here at the moment. :/ How are you guys?

From: Sebastian

We have been wondering when we will see that gorgeous face of yours again? ;)

Blaine laughed out loud when that text came through. He had been messaging Sebastian and Cash since he had made it home, and had an update everyday on what was happening in New York. He knew it was a little weird to say, Cooper told him it was, but he really missed them both.

To: Sebastian

Aw that's sweet :P

Blaine smirked a little as he pressed send before getting up and collecting his dinner, before sitting back down, as his phone chimed again.

From: Sebastian

Shut up! :P lol Seriously though, when are you coming back to NYC??

Sebastian's sarcastic nature always made him laugh, and you could just tell the joking tone from his texts.

To: Sebastian

I don't know. I get vacation time soon, maybe I'll think about it ;P

From: Sebastian

We need to hit some proper clubs when you do, I want to know what you look like wasted XD

Blaine rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his meal, smirking down at the screen, before just pressing the call button. On the third ring, Sebastian picked up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Killer." Sebastian drawled out and Blaine put his phone on speaker as he placed it down on the table.

"Got to warn you, Seb," He said with a laugh, "me getting drunk, it's not pretty."

He heard a snort and a laugh down the line and it made him smile.

"Oh I'm sure it is," Came Sebastian's reply and Blaine rolled his eyes a little, "I'll bet it's the cutest thing in the world."

"My mouth is firmly closed about that." Blaine added with a laugh, Sebastian chuckling too, "So...what have you guys been up to? I haven't heard from Cash in a while."

There was a slight pause before the answer.

"Not much. Working, paying bills," Blaine nodded along with Sebastian's bored listing, "...breaking up."

Blaine choked on a mouthful of wine, carelessly spitting it all over the last few bites of his dinner, and then splashing his phone screen with it slightly, before he cursed and quickly got up to grab a cloth, still coughing as he wiped it all up.

"WHAT?!" He managed to gasp out and he heard Sebastian sigh.

"Yep."

"When? H-how? Why?" Blaine was stumped at what happened, they had seemed so strong and in love when he saw them, but I suppose nobody ever really knows when things would end.

"A weeks back, amicably, and a lot of reasons." Sebastian said with a tiny hint of sarcasm, and Blaine sighed a little in empathy for his friend.

"Oh, Seb I'm so sorry!" He said and he could practically here Sebastian's shrug down the line, "That sucks, man."

"It's ok, it was bound to happen." He said and Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? You guys looked perfect together."

"We were...used to be," Sebastian said and Blaine could hear a tiny bit of regret in his voice, and he seemed to quiet for a moment, "I think we've sort of grown apart as we got older."

Blaine shook his head. He had no idea what to say.

"I'm so sorry for you guys."

After talking about everything else for a while to try and deflect a little from the emotional and deep conversation they were headed towards, Blaine needed to go back to it, wanting to know how his two friends were faring.

"So, have you moved out?" He asked and Sebastian paused before answering again.

"No, Kur-Cash, needs me still," Sebastian responded and Blaine smiled sadly as he spoke, "He's taking it harder than me at the moment, and I just need to make sure he's ok."

"You're a good man Sebastian."

"Thanks," Sebastian responded with a happy tone and Blaine smiled wider, "So about this vacation time of yours?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as soon after that, Sebastian rattled on and on about how many clubs and bars he wanted to take him too, Blaine just laughed at him for the rest of their conversation.

Blaine had been solemn after the phone call, he didn't know what to think. He felt incredibly pained, knowing that his friends were going through such a terrible thing. And he felt like he wanted to do something, anything to try to help them. 

In the end he settled for another text.

To: Cash

Sebastian just told me about...things, I'm so sorry. Are you going to be ok? 

It was already well past 11pm by this point and Blaine thought that maybe he had been to late with the message, maybe Cash had gone to bed already, but after about 5 minutes his phone beeped beside him.

From: Cash

Thank you, Blaine :) I'll be fine

To: Cash

I'm always here if you need to talk. I know what it's like splitting up with someone, obviously, you know about that ;) but if you do ever need me, I'll be a phone call away :)

He smiled wider when he read his reply after another 2 minutes.

From: Cash

That really means a lot to me, thank you :) I swear, whenever I need a shoulder, I'll come straight to you

To: Cash

Good! XD Well, have a good night...or you know, whatever :P

From: Cash

Thanks :P Goodnight, Blaine

Blaine felt a little flutter knowing he had been some help, he always wanted to help people with their happiness, and if it was a shoulder to cry on, then that is exactly what he would be.


	9. Missed Chances

Kurt felt incredibly guilty.

Sebastian had taken to staring at him in sympathy as he looked down at his ring finger, which now held the full name, 'Blaine Anderson' and sighing before tears ran down his face again. He had cried so much in the past few weeks, he was surprised he wasn't becoming dehydrated.

He avoided talking to Sebastian, knowing that if he did it would only end up in a tear fest again, before Sebastian would try to make him text Blaine and tell him the truth. Kurt knew he was only hurting himself by not admitting it, and no matter how much Sebastian had explained that Blaine deserved the truth from him, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

If Blaine rejected him now, even just getting to know him, when Kurt had deceived him and had known all along, and not mentioned even a little, it would absolutely destroy Kurt. He didn't take rejection well.

He was becoming very emotional, and no matter if Sebastian was around or not, he couldn't draw comfort from him for this, because deep down he knew that Sebastian was right, but it was fear that was stopping him from stepping forward.

"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice called through the bedroom door, and Kurt frowned as he paused fixing the buttons on his shirt before answering.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I come in?"

Kurt sighed as he straightened out his pants and made sure his tie was centre before he called out a 'yes'.

Sebastian walked through the door slowly, Kurt pointedly avoiding his eyes as he watched him finish getting dressed in the mirror. After a minute of no response from Kurt, he sighed and walked up behind him.

"I invited Blaine to stay with us, on his next vacation, which is in two weeks." Sebastian said and Kurt paused what he was doing with his hair and glared over his shoulder in the mirror into challenging green eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, well he's a friend, and if you're not planning on telling him, the least I could do, is make sure he was comfortable and surrounded by people he knew while he was here."

Kurt was still staring at Sebastian as if he had lost his mind.

"And I know that you won't be able to stand not telling him-"

"Why are you pushing me to do this?"

"Because you need to have some courage and do what is right," Sebastian said gently as he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "For your sake and sanity, and also for Blaine's."

"I've got to go to work." Kurt said after a minute of thinking and Sebastian released him as he pulled away, quickly grabbing his bag and jacket before slamming the front door behind him.

Sebastian sighed. This was really getting a little tedious.

Kurt threw himself into work for the next 2 weeks, avoiding Sebastian and also avoiding Blaine's text messages. He had answered the one in which Blaine asked if he was okay with him staying as Sebastian had told him he could, and he had told Blaine that was fine, before his brain could catch up and tell him to say no.

Kurt loses his mind a little when he thinks about Blaine, he cries, he becomes nervous and he ends up having anxiety attacks, and he had also developed a little claustrophobia. Sebastian told him this is because he is trying to keep things in when he should really let them go, but he knew that Kurt has a very hard time with that so he leaves him be.

His phone beeped again for the thirtieth time within 12 days, and he rolled his eyes, as it could be only one of two people, Blaine or his father. And he didn't feel like talking to either.

Sebastian had told his father, against Kurt's wishes, exactly what was happening, and his father had given him the same speech that Sebastian had. He had had lots and lots of words stuffed into his mind by both of them, and now he was tired of the same argument over and over. 

And now, in 2 days, Blaine would be here, and he didn't think he will be able to avoid it any longer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the night before Blaine was due to arrive in New York, Kurt bit the bullet and answered one of his father's calls. And there had been about 60 missed ones, so he figured he owed him, even though he knew that his father was getting updates from Sebastian.

"Hey." Kurt Said in an almost regrettable tone and he heard his father's sharp intake of breath before he let him have it.

"Kurt, you can't do that to me!" He flinched at the volume of his dad's voice and even Sebastian looked over from across the room upon hearing Burt's voice ring out in their apartment, "I have been worried out of my mind, are you ok, kid?"

Kurt sighed in resignation, knowing if he hadn't put this off for so long now, then his dad wouldn't feel the need to go all papa bear on him.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to argue anymore-" He started but his father grunted an interruption.

"I don't care about that Kurt, I care about you." Burt's voice became softer and Kurt found his eyes filling with tears again, for about the millionth time this month, as he listened in to his father.

"Dad..." He said shakily and Burt shushed him down the line.

"Please don't shut us out, we're here for you Kurt, please talk to us!" His father told him before Kurt broke down completely, Sebastian had moved over to stand near him as he cried.

"I'm sorry Dad." 

As he broke down over the phone, he could hear his father shushing him, and Sebastian's comforting strokes over his back and through his hair eventually calmed him enough to hear what his father was saying.

"Oh Kurt, it's ok, it's all going to be ok...look you remember when I found out that my finger said Carole's name, and how much soul searching I went through before I even considered it," Burt said and Kurt made an affirmative noise to let him know he was listening, "it's not a joke, messing with this stuff Kurt, you're hurting yourself, and you're hurting Sebastian...and this Blaine guy."

"I know, but- I- I'm scared, dad." He choked out, and his father hummed down the line.

"I know, I was too, but you're a Hummel, and Hummel men are stubborn, brave and strong Kurt."

Kurt chuckled a little, despite being tearful and he heard Sebastian quietly snort behind him, having heard Burt's explanation of their trait.

"Believe me, I know it's not easy, but it's ok to be nervous, it's ok to be terrified, but it is not ok to fight against it, it doesn't do anyone any good, buddy." Burt continued, and Kurt nodded along as Sebastian placed a glass of water in front of him.

"Mmm." Kurt hummed at his father and Burt huffed out a little laugh.

"I can talk a good game, but I know how you work, you think things through carefully and worry and talk yourself out of things before trying, but what I will tell you is...your whole life will be one big risk Kurt, it's not right to keep life from moving forward, because in the end it will move forward anyway."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, knowing that he had heard what Burt said too, and Sebastian nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Dad...do you really think it could be that simple...I've never, I-"

"I know Kurt, I know it will be hard, but as soon as you do it, I swear you'll feel better."

"And I'll make sure I'm here for him too, Burt, you have my word." Sebastian called out and then Burt chuckled down the line as Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I know you will, buddy," Burt said and Sebastian then moved away to give Kurt some space to talk to his father, "Kurt, I just want you to be happy, we all do."

"I know, dad," Kurt said with a smile, "and I know with guys like you around me, I'll be ok." he finished as he shared a smile with Sebastian again, before he went back to conversing with his father about other things that were happening.

In his mind he felt a lot better, but there was still that fear that he had to move past.

Sebastian had found him later, going through his laundry and packing things away, and he watched him for a minute before walking into the room and taking a seat on the bed. Kurt glanced at him but didn't say anything, and Sebastian sighed.

"You can't keep ignoring this, it's going to be so-"

"I know." Kurt interrupted gently and Sebastian paused as he stared up at him, and Kurt shrugged and went back to packing his clothes away.

"Wait...what?" Sebastian asked, a little confused as to what direction Kurt had taken this conversation, he had thought about what to say for the past hour and a half.

"I know, I have to come clean about it all...but it still terrifies me." Kurt admitted as he took a seat next to Sebastian on the bed, before rubbing a hand over his face.

"Be brave," Sebastian said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes as he smirked and continued, "like I know the real Kurt Hummel to be."

Kurt laughed out loud.

"Thanks."

Sebastian chuckled a long for a second before clearing his throat and staring at Kurt with sympathy in his eyes.

"Look totally being serious here, I'm behind you, 100%, alright? Whatever happens, I'm on your side, I know why you did it, I'm not judging you anymore, ok?" He told Kurt and received a gentle smile in return.

"Ok, I think it might take me a little while though...be patient with me alright?"

"Sure, I can do that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Today was the day. Blaine would be arriving at their apartment soon, and Kurt had managed to stay positive all day, Sebastian had helped him tidy and clean the entire place, they had been grocery shopping for 3, and had also bought a lot of alcohol. Kurt had rolled his eyes when Sebastian had said he still wanted to see how cute Blaine was when drunk.

Everything was going well, until there was 5 minutes to go and they were standing around in the kitchen and waiting for the knock on the door, Kurt had started to get nervous, and then he had an anxiety attack.

He couldn't breath properly and he was seating and he felt like the walls of the apartment were moving to trap him in, to keep him from leaving. Sebastian noticed the change in his breathing and noticed the pale ghost like pallor of his skin and rushed forwards to grip his shoulders.

"Kurt?!" Sebastian said as he shook him slightly and Kurt moaned as the sudden movement made him feel nauseous, "Shit! are you ok?"

"No." Kurt replied quietly and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"What can I do?" He asked and Kurt shook his head, but soon regretted the action as it made him dizzy.

"Nothing...just nerves." He answered and Sebastian had to hold him up a little before moving them towards the chairs.

"Kurt, you can barely breathe...sit down." 

"Blaine's making his own way here, right?" Kurt asked as Sebastian placed him in the chair, and quickly made him a glass of water.

There was a knock on the door and they stared at each other in a little bit of panic before Sebastian grinned a little sheepishly.

"Erm...yeah?" He answered and Kurt gulped loudly.

"Oh god..."

"Take it easy alright?" Sebastian said as he handed him the water, "Why don't you go have a shower, and relax and come out when you've calmed down."

"Ok." Kurt said shakily as he moved slowly towards his bedroom door and Sebastian sighed as he went to answer the door.

Swinging it open he plastered a huge grin to his face as he met the smiling face of his friend.

"Blainey!" He greeted enthusiastically, and Blaine rolled his eyes before being engulfed in a hug.

"Hey, Sebastian, it's so good to see you again." Blaine said as Sebastian pushed him into the apartment and grabbed one of his bags, "I've missed New York, and I've missed you guys...where is Cash?"

"Oh, in the shower, he'll be out soon," Sebastian said with a small smile as he placed Blaine's bags against the wall, "We cleaned this apartment from top to bottom this morning so he thinks he needed one."

"Oh right, well it all looks great!" Blaine said as he moved around, looking at everything with awe and wonder on his face, and Sebastian walked back to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

"Here."

Blaine laughed and shook his head as Sebastian handed him a beer, but he took it with a smile.

"I'm afraid I'm not getting drunk tonight." Blaine told him and Sebastian chuckled.

"There's plenty of time for that."

After Sebastian gave Blaine a brief tour of the whole place, pointing out the rooms and some of things that littered the walls and shelves, Kurt returned from his shower, looking infinitely better than when he had gone in, and Sebastian sighed quietly in relief at that.

"Hey, Cash!" Blaine greeted and then he handed Sebastian his beer so that he could go and hug his other friend, who was smiling so widely at him.

"Hey, Blaine," He said as he opened his arms for Blaine to dive into, hugging each other tightly before he pulled back, "How have you been? Trip go ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything was fine," Blaine said and then looked a little nervously between the two of them, "But obviously I only just realised how awkward this situation might become."

"Oh," Kurt said as he shared a glance with Sebastian before they both smiled reassuringly at Blaine, "No, no, don't worry about that, it's far from awkward between us."

"Exactly, me and K-Cash were best friends before we were together, so we've just fallen back into that."

Kurt gave him a slightly scared look at his slip up, but it went unnoticed by Blaine, who smiled with relief at that.

"Ok, well it's good that you guys can still be so close," Blaine added and then frowned slightly, "I just wish it had been like that with me and Sam, you know?"

"You miss him?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, more than I thought I would," Blaine admitted with a shrug and Kurt and Sebastian shared a small sad smile, "we were best friends for years before we got together, and I thought that maybe it was all too complicated after everything that happened, but seeing you two, and how easy it would be to be friends again, makes me feel a little guilty."

"You were hurt, Blaine, anyone would understand that." Sebastian said as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"But, you guys-"

"We stopped talking to each other for about a week, but the hurt lessens if you keep the friendship in the front of your mind." Kurt told him and Blaine smiled up at both of them.

"Thanks, maybe I'll try when I get back."


	10. Truth Time

Blaine was having so much fun with Sebastian and Cash in New York. He had been to see everything, the walked across the Brooklyn bridge, took the subway so many times, strolled slowly down Broadway, and it amazed Blaine how many different things there were in New York City.

They had been out on a water taxi to go and see the Statue of Liberty, they had been to the very top of the Empire State building, and had lunch in the café at the top, there had been a lot of different shows and music things around the city, and Blaine had stopped to listen to every one of them.

It was an amazing place, somewhere he had always dreamed he would be living.

Through a friend of Cash's, they were able to get tickets for a show on Broadway, on the third night that Blaine was there, and it had been amazing. The lights, the costumes, the singing, it had blown him away.

But Blaine couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. When he asked Sebastian if there was something going on, he had been adamant that it might just be the new strange atmosphere around them, but Blaine couldn't put his finger on the discomfort he felt.

Cash had been a little more distant than the last time Blaine was here, he wouldn't be as chatty and care-free like before, Blaine thought maybe he was just being paranoid, but he could swear that Cash doesn't like touching him.

Cash was always watching Blaine's movements, and watching his hands like they would bite him, and he would seat himself away from Blaine, and avoid brushing against him as they walked, even when they pass one another, it was like he wanted to shrink into a wall behind him to avoid close proximity.

Blaine had no idea if he had done or said anything to force this behaviour, but he certainly didn't like it. It didn't make him angry, he was just hurt.

Sebastian didn't seem to have the same hang-ups, always draping an arm over his shoulders or leaning on him, laughing and joking around with him, nudging him when he wanted his attention, or even hugging goodnight. Blaine lay on the fourth night, on the couch, trying to think of some way to bring it up to Cash without it sounding like a spoilt kid who wasn't getting enough attention.

He wanted to know if there was something he could do to ease the tension that had seemed to build itself between them.

In the morning he was first up, even though he didn't sleep all that well, all of the things that were on his mind, playing over and over all night like a broken record player.

Cash walked into the kitchen, just as Blaine had made a pot of coffee and had sat at the table with his own mug.

"Good morning," Cash said cheerfully, even though Blaine could see the forced smile on his lips, and he smiled in return but remained silent, "So I thought we could maybe hit the New York City zoo today, what do you think?"

"Sure." Blaine said in a quiet tone and Cash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I just thought you might like to see everything in the city before you leave again," Cash said in a gentle voice and Blaine sighed, "Is everything alright?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that question." Blaine said as he stared up at Cash, and the other man's face crumpled a little but then a forced smile came back to his face.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Cash said with a forced little chuckle and Blaine sighed before placing his coffee down on the table.

"Cash, please, if I did something to offend you, or said something wrong to make you avoid me, please tell me." Blaine said in an almost nervous and hurt tone and Cash looked back at him in slight alarm.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asked with wide eyes and a frown and Blaine shrugged.

"Because you have been avoiding me."

"No I-" Blaine didn't let Cash make an excuse so he interrupted.

"You don't sit next to me, you watch my hands like they're rattlesnakes waiting to strike, you avoid making physical contact with me at all costs, and I don't understand why." Blaine came to the end of his explanation and Cash looked away, guiltily, avoiding the hurt he saw in Blaine's eyes.

"Look, Blaine, it's not like that, you didn't do anything wrong ok?" He said quietly and Blaine stood from his chair.

"Then please tell me, what's going on?" Blaine said as he made his way around the table, to stand in front of Cash, without him flinching away.

"I...I-" Cash stammered out as Blaine walked a step closer.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." He pleaded with him and Cash shook his head slightly and looked down.

"I'm not sure."

"What aren't you sure of?" Blaine asked him, using a gentle voice, and Cash shook his head again as he took another step forward.

"If I can tell you."

"You just said it wasn't anything I did or said, right?" Blaine said and received a nod in reply and he let out a sigh, "So why can't you tell me, is it because I'm close to Sebastian?"

"No, of course not." Cash said quickly and Blaine reached out for his hand, squeezing it in his own before looking down at them.

"Then please tell me, I don't kn-" Blaine stopped and Cash extracted that particular hand from his grasp.

"Shit." He exclaimed quietly as Blaine stood still, staring down at where his hand had been before looking up through his lashes at Cash and frowning a little.

"Why do you have my name on your finger?"

Cash opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond and Blaine gulped a little as he waited.

"Morning all!" Sebastian said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen, and Blaine and Cash remained silent as he strode through to get a coffee of his own, "So how was your night?"

Blaine realised he was asked a question directly and smiled politely at Sebastian.

"Erm...not that great, but-"

"Sebastian, maybe you should take the couch for a couple nights?" Cash said as he gave Sebastian a pointed look, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's ok," Blaine said quickly as Sebastian was about to retort, "I'm a guest, I'll stay there, it doesn't bother me."

They all remained silent for a few seconds after that, Sebastian now realising the tension and awkwardness he had walked in on and he looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Cash said but Blaine shouted "Yes!" at the same time.

Sebastian's frown deepened as Blaine turned to him with a glare.

"Did you know?" Blaine asked him and Sebastian looked confused for a moment before Blaine elaborated, "Did you know that Cash has my name on his finger?"

"Erm..."

"I can't believe you two, you're supposed to be my friends, and yet you keep something like this from me?" Blaine said with a shaky voice, cracking around the words, Sebastian looked at him with a pained expression before they were both interrupted by a voice.

"My name isn't Cash Carter." 

Blaine turned back to him.

"What?"

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked over to Cash and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, but he just looked up at him and shook his head, before Sebastian removed the hand and sighed.

Cash took in a shuddering and shaky breath as Blaine continued to watch him.

"My name isn't Cash," he said as Blaine watched him, "It's Kurt."


	11. Change For The Better

"Kurt?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine continued to stare at them both with a hurt expression and Kurt felt so bad that he had kept it from Blaine for so long. Those hazel eyes were shining with unshed tears and Blaine bit his lip before he looked away.

"Blaine, I didn't mean to deceive you, I really didn't," Kurt began to explain as Blaine closed off from them both, pulling his arms around himself, Kurt looked towards Sebastian for help but he looked just as helpless as Kurt felt, "please, I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared."

At Kurt's admission Blaine looked back up at him, and it literally hurt Kurt's heart, which almost skipped a few hard beats at the fear in Blaine's eyes.

"Why were you scared?" Blaine asked quietly and Sebastian chose that time to slip away, giving them both space and time to talk alone.

"I- I don't really know, a lot of things I guess-"

"Explain."

"Well, I have this never ending need to be in control of my own life, Sebastian calls it my diva side, but it goes deeper than that," Kurt explained and Blaine intently listened with a non-judgemental blank expression, giving Kurt his full attention, "I never fully agreed with this 'name on the finger equals true love' thing, I mean it sounded ridiculous to me. I didn't want my life chosen for me...when I was with Sebastian and I got Sebastian's name, that control and fear for the future kind of melted away, because Sebastian was my safe option."

Kurt paused to take in a shuddering breath before he continued.

"And for a while, my only option."

"I understand...but did I give you some kind of vibe that said I would just accept it and be with you from that point?" Blaine said and Kurt grimaced a little at the implication he just put on Blaine, "I like to get to know people in my life before things happen, but I understand where that fear came from."

Kurt nodded along to Blaine's explanation and for a while no-one said anything, Kurt was becoming more nervous as the minutes ticked by. But then Blaine sighed and the tension broke between them as his shoulders slumped.

"Please don't misunderstand me, we need to talk about this, but for now, I just need some time alone." Blaine told him and Kurt felt the fear of rejection creep along his spine, and his eyes started to sting.

"Ok, yeah, seems....wise." Kurt nearly choked on his own words as Blaine turned to walk out of the kitchen and Kurt felt his heart breaking at the forlorn expression on his face.

"I'm going to go for a walk or something."

Kurt watched him walk away and all of a sudden he found it hard to breathe.

Sebastian was there to catch him as Kurt's anxiety got the best of him and his legs collapsed underneath him. He gripped hard at Sebastian's shoulders and buried his face into his shirt, smelling the familiar comforting scent of his best friend, and trying not to sob too loud.

Sebastian did his best to calm and soothe him but Kurt's nervousness and fear had come back up and he was stuck inside his own head, and his breath was coming out faster and harder.

"Kurt, you need to calm down." He said gently but sternly and Kurt shuddered as he tried to quell his tears but it didn't work, the sobs choked him and the tears soaked his entire face.

"W-what d-d-did I do? I-I've ruined e-everything!" He stammered out through his sobs and Sebastian held him tighter even as his own eyes stung, and trying to comfort his scared friend.

It took over an hour for Kurt to calm down, and eventually his breathing evened out and Sebastian realised he had fallen asleep.

He lay him down on the couch, and covered him with a comfortably big blanket from the cupboard, and tucked it around him. Sebastian was just sitting next to him on the floor petting his hair, when Blaine came back in, an hour and a half after he left.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly as he walked over to them, and Sebastian smiled up at him.

"Hey," Sebastian replied and Blaine smiled sheepishly at him, but Sebastian only sighed and patted the floor next to him, and as Blaine took a seat he continued, "Look, Blaine , I know this is a tough thing to get past, but don't be too hard on him ok? He's harder on himself than anyone else could be...he's been fighting his fear to tell you who he really is for weeks."

"I know, but I-"

"No, he really is messed up about it," Sebastian interrupted as Blaine sat in silence, listening, "He flaked out about 10 minutes ago, after having an anxiety attack, over what he did to you."

Blaine looked confused about it at first and then as he looked at Kurt's red ringed, bruised looking eyes and his slightly damp face, he hung his head.

"He likes you, Blaine, he just fights too hard sometimes."

"I get that," Blaine said as he leaned forward to put his own hand through Kurt's hair, "I was thinking about moving here, to New York, for a few weeks now...but if Kurt wouldn't be able to stand the closeness of that, then I won't."

"Are you kidding? He would love it." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"You think so?" Blaine asked nervously and Sebastian placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I know so...so you're not rejecting him?"

"No." Blaine said straight away and Sebastian grinned wider.

"Oh, good." 

Kurt moaned a little in his sleep and Sebastian stood up, leaving it to Blaine to talk to him again. Patting Blaine's head and then giving him a wink before walking into the kitchen to make more coffee.

"Mmm...Blaine?" Kurt said as he opened his red, sore-looking eyes, and Blaine smiled at him.

"Yeah...Kurt, it's me." Kurt groggily sat up, Blaine helping to right him as they sat facing each other, and Kurt gave him a tentative smile and then nervously looked down at his hands.

"I thought you left..." He said quietly and Blaine sighed as he placed a hand over Kurt's trembling ones.

"I told you, I had to go for a walk." He said and Kurt shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm not very good with people leaving me."

"I didn't leave you, I'm here." Blaine told him and Kurt's smile got a bit wider but there was still a nervous and fearful glimmer in his eyes and Blaine raised his eyebrows in question.

"But...do you actually want to be here?" Kurt asked slowly and Blaine tilted his head with a kind smile.

"Yes...that's why I came back to tell you, I would love to get to know you as Kurt Hummel, if that's ok with you?"

"Yes it is..." Kurt said with a grin of his own, his eyes taking on a happy light before he winced and then looked down at their clasped hands again, "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian had been waiting for a chance to talk to Kurt, but so far his time was being taken up by Blaine. They were still talking well into the night, and had moved to laughing and joking around with each other, Blaine had paid for take-out and they had all sat and reminisced about family and high school, and Blaine had asked about Kurt's family, and he told him about Burt, and how much his father was the one who really gave him the courage to try and make things right.

Sebastian was proud of Kurt, he was really coming out of his shell. But he still wanted to talk to him. Sebastian had been looking for a new apartment, so that he could give Kurt space to be with Blaine whenever he wanted, and not have to worry about throwing anything in Sebastian's face. 

Sebastian wasn't so much worried about what Kurt thought, but rather that he would hold himself responsible for hurting Sebastian when it didn't matter anymore. What's don is done, nothing can change it.

After the clock read 3:15am, Blaine decided to turn in for the night, and Kurt had kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight as he walked down the hall to his own room. Sebastian made sure he was quiet as he crept down to Kurt's room and entered.

Kurt had gone straight into his en-suite bathroom, and Sebastian waited for him on his bed, his eyes went wide as he spotted Sebastian, and he gave him a small smile before taking a seat with him.

"So, things going well now?" Sebastian asked but Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "I have been waiting to tell you something, and now that everything is out in the open..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and waited for Sebastian to breathe in some courage for whatever he was about to say.

"I'm moving out."

"What?" Kurt asked a little fearfully, and Sebastian placed a finger over his lips so he couldn't say anything else for now, and he continued.

"I need to, not just for you, but for me too." 

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I-"

"No, no, this is what I didn't want to happen," Sebastian said as he stood up and pulled Kurt up with him, tugging him into his arms as he talked into his hair, "Don't do it, Kurt, don't blame yourself for something out of your control. Don't ever do it, you hear me?"

"I'm going to miss you." Came a quiet reply and Sebastian smiled as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's temple, pressing a small kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

"You're still my best friend, I'm going to miss you too." Sebastian said and Kurt gave him a watery smile, which made them both laugh slightly.

"You're my bestfriend too."

Sebastian didn't like serious discussions for too long and low and behold, just as Kurt predicted, here came the sarcasm.

"I won't miss your diva fits though," Sebastian started as Kurt rolled his eyes with a huff, "or your need for detail, or your insistence on matching outfits, or your nightly skincare routine, or your-"

Kurt punched him in the arm, glaring at him playfully and they both laughed as they pulled each other into a hug again.

"Night, Hummel." Sebastian said as he left and Kurt smiled wider.

"Night, Bas."


	12. Close to Closer

"How do the bagels and coffee in New York, taste so god damn good." Blaine says as he and Kurt were sitting in a café, just around the corner from the apartment. 

"It's the water," Kurt says with a laugh, "from what I've heard."

Kurt had offered to pay, insists even, for he's the one who invited Blaine out to stay, but Blaine declines with a small smile. And eventually Kurt gave in.

So they drink and talk. 

Blaine's free hand set innocuously on the table top and Kurt notices. 

"New York is so amazing," Blaine said as they move on to the subject.

"Sebastian told me this morning that you were thinking about moving out here, before...you know. That still part of your plan?" Kurt asks with a tiny head tilt. 

"Maybe – I don't know," Blaine's answered as he looked down a little nervously before looking back up at Kurt, "I didn't want to do anything, you know, that might impede this delicate relationship we have here."

"You should," Kurt tells him, then quickly adds, "If you want to."

"I want to," Blaine said as he places both of his hands on the table, positions both palms up in a I-don't-know gesture. "I just..." 

He looks at Kurt and then drops his eyes. 

"It's a scary, and huge decision, I know." Kurt added because he could tell what was going through Blaine's mind. 

Blaine nods. 

"I'm sure New York would be lucky to have somebody like you here," Kurt said as he blushed and looked down at his own coffee, "and me too."

Blaine ducked his head a little and smiled widely, and when he lifts his head up again, his eyes were shining and he gave Kurt an amazingly bright smile. 

"Thank you," Blaine mouths, his voice stuck in his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he reached out towards him and grabbed the hand Blaine let freely lay on the table top. "I think we will have such a good time together here, but if it is too much of a big decision, I understand, don't just move because it will be easier for us to see each other, it needs to be something you really want."

"Okay," Blaine said with a small shrug, "My brother Cooper, he says I drive into things without really thinking about it, but I know, have known for a while that I wanted to be in New York...I love the place."

"Me too," Kurt replies with a grin. 

It's right there and then that it hits Kurt, the feel of his heart beating faster and feel of Blaine's hand against his own forces him to really think about things. Their hands are joined casually, loosely, but it feels entirely too intimate and he slowly draws his hand away.

Blaine is staring at his hand on the table, so of course he noticed, he had a little sad expression in his eye, and Kurt hates that he put that there.

"Blaine I-," Kurt starts to explain but Blaine shrugs and retracts his hand. 

"You don't owe me anything," Blaine sais brightly and confidently, as he smiled across at Kurt, and Kurt visibly relaxed when he saw the happiness build back up in his eyes, "I'm just glad we're here today."

"Me too." Kurt replied before adding, "Do you wanna go to the zoo?"

"Sure."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt explained to Blaine what Sebastian had told him about moving out, and that he was now giving Kurt his own space to move on with his life. But he also told Blaine how much change scared him, that he always needed to have a plan set out, but Blaine took the reins on that, and stopped him from having another anxiety attack by promising him that when he moves out to New York, he would be over all the time.

Kurt had smiled at that.

They walked around the zoo for hours, chatting and watching the animals playing. Kurt could really see himself with Blaine for the long haul now. It was still scary having no plans for the future and just going along with whatever happens, but he had Blaine now. And with Blaine holding his hand, he knew he could get through it.

"I had fun today."

"Me too."

They entered the apartment after spending all day outside, and unwrapped themselves from their jackets, before wandering into the kitchen. Kurt made a pot of coffee for them as Blaine sat at the table.

"So, what did you want to do?" Blaine asked when Kurt had placed a cup of coffee in front of him, "I mean...I go home tomorrow."

"I know," Kurt sighed as he reached out a hand to clasp Blaine's, squeezing it slightly with a smile, before he pulled away again, "Maybe we could go out tonight, with Sebastian, have a proper send off."

"You mean getting drunk?"

"Is there any other way?" Kurt chuckled and Blaine sighed before agreeing.

"I suppose it's only fair that Sebastian gets to see me drunk before I go."

"Then it's settled, and I know the perfect place to go." Kurt said as they clinked their mugs together.

Later that night, they were walking into a club that Kurt and Sebastian had been regulars at for a while last year, and Blaine found himself really enjoying the happy atmosphere of the place.

"Wow, this is amazing." He shouted over the music to Kurt and Sebastian, who both grinned at him.

"We found this one when we moved here," Kurt explained, "it's magical right?"

"It is."

Sebastian went to buy the first round of drinks, as Kurt led Blaine over to take a seat at a table near the dancefloor, and Blaine was smiling as he watched people dancing, some sensuous, others silly with friends, and he found that this place may become a favourite of his when he does decide to come out here.

"Here you are," Sebastian said as he placed two cocktails and a beer on the table, "I know that none of you are really keen on beer, so drink up and let's party."

"To new changes." Kurt lifted his glass and held it out.

"To a new adventure." Blaine said as he raised his own and Sebastian grinned.

"To life." Sebastian added and they all laughed merrily as they clinked their drinks together.

After their drinks were finished, Kurt and Sebastian dragged Blaine to dance. He had never felt so alive and carefree before and it made him happy that he was surrounded by people that looked like they had the same feeling. It was amazing.

Kurt bought the next round, and then Sebastian added shots to it. After those were finished is when things started getting interesting. Sebastian was a drinker so the alcohol never really affected him, not like Kurt and Blaine.

They both had the giggles. Sebastian tried to hold in his own laughter as he watched them.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind him as he watched the two giggling drunks he was with and he turned to see a very handsome man behind him, smiling kindly, "I really never do this...but would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Sebastian smiled back as he stood, and with one last look over at the laughing twosome, he left to dance with the handsome man.

Kurt and Blaine wandered to the bar for more drinks, leaning on each other slightly and giggling at each other's stumbles, Kurt ordered them 2 more cocktails and after they were finished he dragged Blaine out to dance again.

"Where did Sebastian go?" Blaine asked loudly as they danced together and Kurt forced his eyes away from Blaine's to gaze around the bodies before he looked back and shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll find him later."

Blaine agreed and then Kurt pulled him closer to dance, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as the beat of the music changed to a little faster and they swayed to it together. After a while of dancing in each other's space, they were pushed together a little more as more people joined the dance floor, and they couldn't avoid grinding against each other as they danced.

Blaine couldn't help but tighten his hold around Kurt as they danced, and pulling him closer to rest their chins on each other's shoulders as their hips moved together. Kurt started grinding a little more, forcing their hips to press together a little more firmly, and Blaine found himself having to stifle a few moans as their clothes crotches came in contact.

Kurt was daring enough, and drunk enough, to place a thigh between Blaine's bringing their bodies in line as another song came on and they moved together a little more sensually.

Kurt pulled back a little and stared into Blaine's slightly dazed looking bright hazel eyes, and Blaine stared back, before they ended up smiling at each other and then giggling as they continued dancing.

Kurt rested his head next to Blaine's as he threw one arm around the back of his neck, and then one hand made it's way down to the small of Blaine's back, not daring to go any further.

"I'm so happy that I told you everything." Kurt said against Blaine's ear and he felt Blaine shudder a little and felt a chuckle against his neck.

"I am too."

Sebastian found them a little while later and grinded against the back of Blaine's ass, before Blaine laughed and pushed him away, while detaching himself from Kurt.

"Hey guys." Sebastian said as they all continued dancing together, "You will never guess what happened."

"What?!" Kurt and Blaine yelled excitedly over the music and Sebastian pointed to his ring finger.

"I just met him." He said with a grin, and Kurt squealed and flung his arms around Sebastian as he laughed.

"What's he like?" Blaine asked as they all returned to their table to talk.

"Handsome, smart, funny, adorable," Sebastian listed off and Kurt and Blaine smiled dopily at him, "and he's a doctor."

"How old is he?" Kurt asked and Sebastian smiled over at him.

"31."

"Where does he live?" Blaine said and Sebastian laughed before answering.

"East Village."

"Ooooh fancy." Kurt said with a small chuckle and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I have a date with him on Friday," Sebastian said and Kurt grinned happily at him, "oh and he's a fantastic kisser."

"You kissed already?!" 

"Why not?" Sebastian said with a shrug and then he grinned at the both of them, "Maybe you two should try it...just saying."

"Oh, well sure I mean...I would like to, but we are taking things slowly and getting to know each other first." Blaine explained, copying Kurt's words about their little relationship, but Kurt had other ideas.

"Let's do it!" 

"What now?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug.

"We're drunk," Blaine said as he pouted, "I don't want our first kiss to be influenced by alcohol."

"How about before you leave tomorrow then? I'll send you off with a kiss." Kurt said and laughed with Blaine as he made kissy faces at him.

"If you can remember that in the morning..." Sebastian said with a chuckle and they finished the rest of the night all dancing around each other.

They fell into the apartment at 2am, and Blaine and Kurt slumped onto the couch together and promptly fell asleep all snuggled up. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the adorable duo and covered them with a blanket before heading for his room.


	13. Kisses and Goodbyes

Blaine opened his eyes and groaned as the light around the room almost made his head explode. The force of his groan was so loud that it startled whatever or whoever was laying on his chest, they jumped and then Blaine heard a thud.

A groan of pain followed the thud, and Blaine recognised the voice before he opened his eyes slowly and then looked down to where it came from. Kurt was sitting on the floor, and Blaine was almost certain it was Kurt that had just fallen off of the couch.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked as his head throbbed and his tongue felt stiff inside his mouth, and Kurt looked up at him before wincing at the sudden movement of his head.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm ok, my head kills though."

Blaine returned the small groan and they both sat in silence until-

"GOOD MORNING HANGOVER CENTRAL! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TODAY?!" Sebastian shouted as he entered the living room and then laughed at the simultaneous accompanying groans to his question.

"Sebastian...please...my head." Kurt groaned as he leaned his forehead against the couch cushion that Blaine still lay on.

"I'm literally losing brain cells through my ears..." Blaine said with a sigh as he placed an arm over his eyes to avoid the early morning light.

"Well I have the perfect cure, coffee, pain meds and breakfast." Sebastian called to them from the kitchen and Kurt placed a hand over his mouth when Sebastian mentioned breakfast, and he ran to shut himself in the bathroom.

"Self-inflicted!" Sebastian called after Kurt and then chuckled as Blaine lay back down and covered his head with the blanket, "Come on, cutie pie, up and at 'em."

"Why are you so cheerful, when other people feel like they're about to lose their stomachs through their mouths, and their brains from their ears?" 

"Because it's funny to see you writhing in pain," Sebastian drawled with a grin, before handing Blaine a mug of black coffee and a pain pill, "Here, take this and drink that, you'll feel better."

"Thanks." 

"I swear I am never drinking again." Kurt moaned as he reemerged from the bathroom and Sebastian handed him a cup of black coffee and a pain pill as he past to slump back down on the couch, "Never...never...never."

"Oh what a light weight." Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes and moved back into the kitchen to start breakfast, in his opinion, the greasier the better.

"Hey." Blaine greeted Kurt properly as he turned to give him a small pained smile, that Kurt returned readily.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Lost my dinner from last night, but I'm fine." Kurt responded as he tried to sip the black coffee, grimacing at the taste of it a little, "You okay?"

"Well, I don't feel queasy," Blaine said with a shrug, "it's just my head, but I'm ok."

"What time is your plane back home?" Kurt asked after sitting in silence while their headaches lessened, the pain pills starting to work, "I want to see you off."

"3pm, and I would love it if you both came with me." Blaine replied with a smile as e felt his heart rate pick up speed, and Kurt shuddered out a little shaky breath.

"Do you remember much of last night?" He asked and Blaine made a face as he tried to recall things.

"I think so...it's still all there, just some blurry parts."

"Me too...Sebastian found his man." Kurt said and he and Blaine shared a grin.

"I remember that."

"And he kissed him already." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I also remember someone else that wanted a kiss last night." Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt blushed a little.

"That was the drink talking."

"Uhuh, and the promise about kissing me before I go home?"

Kurt eyed him a little, before a smile slightly tugged at his lips.

"Maybe that might still be true." He told him with a cheeky smirk and Blaine laughed.

"Only maybe?" He asked with a pout and his best puppy dog eyes, and Kurt rolled his own.

"Maybe." He repeated and Blaine groaned.

"Meanie."

Kurt laughed at that, just as Sebastian came in to tell them to come eat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian had set up their karaoke machine, and Blaine was having so much fun singing and dancing around with them. They were all picking silly songs to sing, Kurt preferred to do rap songs, that had Sebastian and Blaine laughing so much that tears had been streaming down their faces.

Sebastian had made them both laugh with his version of Shake it off by Taylor Swift, purposefully changing words around to make it even weirder and funnier.

Blaine had been the most serious singer of them all, his songs were picked to be funny, but Kurt just couldn't bring himself to do anything but giggle like a school girl at how great Blaine's singing was.

Eventually they calmed down enough and lounged around finishing the rest of the beer, which surprisingly there were only 4 bottles left.

Sebastian and Kurt made a special lunch for Blaine, their own version of Lasagne, using pulled pork and BBQ sauce instead of traditional beef and tomato, with a fresh green salad. 

And with mozzarella cheese melted over the top, it was delicious.

Blaine stole the recipe from them to make at home. Kurt had blushed with all the noises Blaine had made throughout each bite, until Sebastian interrupted with a crude joke about it and Blaine was equally embarrassed after that and remained silent.

Once 1pm came around, Kurt helped Blaine pack all his things and made sure he had everything before they all left to get a taxi outside and head to the airport. Blaine had to check in at 2pm latest, and he still had to get through customs and the metal detectors, so they made haste with it so he wouldn't be late.

Sebastian and Kurt carried his luggage between them, and as much as Blaine protested it, they were adamant that they were doing it, and he eventually settled on carrying his small carry on backpack.

As they approached the waiting area, which was situated before the customs area, where he would be going through in about half an hour, to be able to board on time, they all sat and waited until it was his time to go through. 

"You'll still text me all the time right?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat side by side, and Kurt placed a hand in his, not letting go this time.

"I promise I will text you," Kurt said and Blaine smiled shyly at him, "it was scary before, when I couldn't tell you the truth, but now, just try to stop me."

"Ok, good."

Time was eventually up, as Blaine and Sebastian were playing a small game of I-Spy, and he got up when it was his time to go through and check in properly, and he turned to grin happily at them both.

"It was great these past weeks, thank you." Blaine told them both as he pulled Sebastian in for a hug first, "I'll try to come back soon, and then we can maybe go out on a double date." He whispered into Sebastian's ear and he laughed.

"Count on it," Sebastian said as he clapped him on the shoulder, before eyeing Kurt behind him, waiting patiently to say goodbye and he smiled at them both, "I'm just gonna go...stand over there."

As soon as he moved away from Blaine, Kurt crashed into him. Blaine threw his arms outa little to steady himself on his feet before wrapping them around Kurt, and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"I'll miss you so much," Kurt whispered against his ear and Blaine shuddered, "please come back to me."

"I will, always." Blaine told him confidently and they both pulled back.

Blaine stared lovingly into blue eyes that he had come to appreciate so much these past 2 weeks, and Kurt stared back, their gazes locked and became intense as they felt the promise from last night hanging over them.

"Look, Kurt, you don't have to-"

Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine's, affectively silencing him, and Blaine's mind caught on only a second later and he kissed back, sliding their lips together, and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. As Kurt slowly slipped his arms over Blaine's shoulders, Blaine pulled him closer, and pressing into their kiss harder, until he felt Kurt's lips part a little. He brushed his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip slightly and he heard a gasp before he pushed it all the way through.

Kurt tasted amazing. Every inch of him was sweet, and he still tasted a little like coffee from this morning. Kurt moaned against his mouth and Blaine felt the heat between them intensify a little, dragging his fingers along the bottom of Kurt's shirt to sneak just underneath to stroke his warm, smooth skin, he pressed closer into Kurt, earning a moan in response.

Kurt separated from him after a few more seconds and then rested his forehead against Blaine's as they both caught their breath.

Kurt smiled and pressed a light chaste kiss against Blaine's lips once more, before stepping back.

"Text me when you land, ok?" Kurt whispered and Blaine only just caught it as he blinked at him.

"Ok." Blaine said as he was still in a daze, and Kurt chuckled as he removed is fingers from underneath his shirt.

"You had better go, before you miss it." Kurt said with a laugh and Blaine smirked at him before surging forward for another hard kiss, causing Kurt to gasp, and then he pulled back and winked.

"I'll talk to you soon." He told Kurt, who blushed and then smiled warmly as Blaine turned around to head towards his gate.

"Seb text me later yeah?"

"You bet." Sebastian called back with a smirk, and Blaine then turned back to Kurt as he moved backwards.

"Bye." He said quietly and then blew him a kiss.

"Bye." Kurt returned the kiss, Blaine pretending to catch it and put in his pocket with a wink and another smile before he disappeared.


	14. No Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for Sexy times! XD

Kurt helped Sebastian move out a few weeks after Blaine left. They had been texting and calling each other everyday, and the odd Skype when both of them had time. Obviously the time difference between them sometimes shortened their Skype dates, because of sleep and work.

Things had been going well though, and Blaine had updated Kurt every chance he could about his move to New York city himself, and Kurt was beyond excited to se him again. He only had to wait about 3 more months.

"Bas! Where do you want me to put this chair?" Kurt called out from Sebastian's new living room to Sebastian in the kitchen, and watched as his best friend poked his head around the corner.

"Erm...where do you think would look better, by that window or over by the television unit?" Sebastian asked as he pointed to the two places.

Kurt hummed as he thought about it.

Paul walked out of Sebastian's room with a lamp in his hand, and he and Kurt exchanged exasperated smiles before he went into the kitchen.

Sebastian's new soulmate, Paul, was a wonderful man. Kurt really liked him, and he and Sebastian seemed to really fit well. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but Kurt had honestly never seen Sebastian so happy and in love before.

"Babe, the lamp isn't working." Kurt heard him tell Sebastian and he grinned to himself.

They were so mushy with each other, it made Kurt's guilt in his heart infinitely lighter every time he heard them talk to each other so endearingly.

"Alright, throw it away then." Sebastian said in an off hand comment, and then Kurt heard a short laugh, which means either Paul poked him in mock annoyance or kissed him.

"I'll tinker with it." Paul said as he walked back out of the kitchen.

He sat on the couch and put the lamp down on the table before smiling up at Kurt who was still musing over which spot would be best.

"So, Kurt, how's things?" Paul asked him and Kurt sighed a little.

"The wait is killing me, but it can't be helped." Kurt replied as he dragged the chair over by the window and stood back to look at it.

"Why don't you go out there and stay with him for a while?" Paul suggested and Kurt turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Don't tell me, you never though of going out to him, instead of waiting...you know relationships are give and take." Paul explained but Kurt was already gathering his things and heading over to the kitchen.

"Seb, your boyfriend is a genius!" He shouted to him and then turned to grin at Paul, who laughed, "And I am off to California to see Blaine, see you soon."

They both laughed and shouted their goodbyes to him as he left, the grin on his face nearly splitting his face in half. He managed to wrangle his phone out of his pocket on the walk back to the subway, quickly dialling Blaine's number excitedly.

"Hey honey." Blaine greeted when he answered and Kurt couldn't contain his happy giggle.

"Hi, baby," Kurt said excitedly and he heard Blaine giggle down the line, "How are you today?"

"Good, work is a little hectic but I'm good," Blaine sighed, "how did the move go? I haven't text Sebastian yet."

"Well we managed to get everything in, now I'm leaving it to Seb and Paul to sort through."

Blaine chuckled again.

"I thought you were helping them for most of the day?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed a little

"I was, until Paul reminded me how much I miss you." Kurt told him and he heard Blaine sigh too.

"Aww honey, I miss you too."

"So...I was thinking..." Kurt started slowly and Blaine hummed.

"Mhm."

"That I could come and visit you?" Kurt asked with a hopeful but also nervous hint in his voice and he heard Blaine yell incoherently down the line for a minute, and he pulled the phone away from his ear and grinned.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you serious?! That would be incredible!" Blaine said after a second, and Kurt chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm serious, I want to see you, I can't wait much longer," He told him and Blaine laughed in delight, "so I am going home right now, to pack and then book a flight, I'll message you with the details later babe, getting into the subway now so phone won't work."

"Ok, honey, speak soon," Blaine said with a light tone, "Oh by the way, I love you."

"Aww, I love you too."

As he ran into the subway to catch a train back home, he was giddy with excitement and almost tripped over an old lady in front of him in his haste. But the grin on his face, even though it made him look a little crazy to others, didn't diminish at all on the ride back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt had Blaine laughing for hours, telling him all of the stories about Sebastian falling in love with Paul, and how doe eyed he had been for weeks, now it just simmered under the surface of his skin and you could tell he was happier.

"But I have never seen him give permission for someone to call him cutesy names," Kurt laughed as he told Blaine, "it is so mushy, but so sweet...honestly though, it makes me happy to know he is."

"That's so good I'm going to have to call him by a few of those...Sebby-Cake literally tickles my stomach." Blaine said with a grin as he sat opposite of Kurt, they were in the middle of eating dinner, a lasagne that Blaine had made especially for Kurt's arrival.

It had taken Kurt 24hrs before he could catch a flight out, and by the time he got home, he had already trawled through every airport and every website, every travel company and every time. The closest time he could get was 9:30am the next day, and he had been packing and repacking his things all day and night in anticipation of his flight.

Los Angeles was hot...he hadn't remembered that tiny detail. But Blaine had shown up at the airport after Kurt had walked through, holding sunglasses and sunscreen for him.

Kurt couldn't have helped the small show they put on for the surrounding people in LAX, he had had to kiss the life out of his boyfriend.

They didn't detach themselves from each other on the whole ride back to Blaine's apartment, but the man driving the taxi didn't say anything. But once they managed to detach themselves from each other's faces, once they were inside the apartment, Kurt took his time to look around.

It was small but it was beautiful, dark wooden floors, and light coloured walls. Blaine had all kinds of colourful artwork and music things everywhere. Instruments, a big bookcase full of music and art books, there were a lot of paintings and ornaments everywhere. But the place was also immaculate and smelled very fresh and clean, a little like Blaine himself.

Kurt really enjoyed it.

Blaine had called him through once he was done with the late lunch/early dinner for them, and Kurt felt his stomach grumble as he inhaled the glorious smells from the kitchen.

They had been talking for at least two hours, and had consumed at least a bottle and a half of wine between them with lunch/dinner.

"But Paul is such a nice guy, it's a good thing to see."

"I bet," Blaine agreed with a nod, "I would love to meet him."

"So...are you and Sam back to being friends, you know I actually haven't asked about him for a few days, figured I would give you some space."

"Well...yes and no," Blaine tried to explain and Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion, "well, I've spoken to him, but I think I still need a little time."

"Ah...ok," Kurt said with understanding and then placed his hand across the small table and covered Blaine's, "As long as you're ok."

Blaine looked up at him with a grateful smile, and twisted his hand around to link his fingers wit Kurt's, as his boyfriend continued to smile at him.

None of them knew what happened, but one minute they were smiling at each other gently, the next found them pulling off each other's clothes.

Blaine had backed Kurt up and down a short hallway until he was pressed up against what he assumed was Blaine's bedroom door. Their mouths were open, tongues thrusting past each other's lips, tasting thoroughly, swallowing each other's moans.

Blaine grinded his hips into Kurt, causing Kurt to break the kiss with a small gasp of surprise. 

"Kurt, tell me now, if you don't want to do this, we stop-"

"Don't stop...just shut up and kiss me."

Blaine crashed against him again, before reaching around Kurt for the door handle. Their shirts were already on the floor somewhere in the kitchen and maybe the hallway, and Blaine worked on Kurt's pants zipper as he walked him backwards into his bedroom.

Kurt detached their lips to move his down Blaine's jaw, feeling the stubble lightly scratching against his already sore lips, and Blaine groaned out loud as he attached his lips to his throat.

"Oh shit, that feels good." Blaine whispered as Kurt sucked on his neck, and they both had to bend together so that Blaine could push both of their pants down, and then reattached his mouth to Kurt's once more.

Kurt felt the back of his knees brush against the bed and he sat down, dragging Blaine closer with his hands on his slim hips. He looked up at him with a loving smile, and he glanced down Blaine's body, then smirked up at him before leaning forward and licking his way across his abdomen, from one hip bone to the other.

Blaine moaned loudly above him and rocked his hips forward a little as Kurt's tongue and teeth grazed and marked his lower torso, Kurt moaning along with his own ministrations as he made small nips on all of the muscles he found.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him back, laying him down on the bed, and then peeling his tight as hell boxer briefs from his body, sliding them down long pale legs.

Kurt flushed a little as Blaine stood back up to stare down at every part of him. And Blaine smiled down at him, which caused Kurt to smile back before Blaine slid his own underwear off, and then climbing onto the bed with Kurt.

They looked at every part of one another, and touched and kissed every bit of skin they could find, mapping out each other's bodies, and memorising the reactions of certain places. 

"You're so gorgeous." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine to lay back on the sheets, before climbing over him and Blaine opened his thighs so that Kurt could slide between them and lay closer to him. As their erections rubbed against the other they both let out strangled moans.

Kurt thrust his hips down a little harder, causing Blaine to throw his head back and groan loudly. Kurt attached his mouth to the middle of his throat, grazing his teeth slightly over Blaine's adams apple, and then Blaine was done.

He shuddered as something warm and wet splashed between them, and Kurt looked down in surprise as Blaine lay with his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry, it's just...been a while." Blaine said through his hands, and Kurt peeled his hands away from his face to kiss him again.

"Don't worry," Kurt said as he stroked one cheek with his hand, and smiled warmly down at Blaine, "We're not done yet anyway."

Blaine smiled back as his embarrassment faded under Kurt's gaze, before he surged upwards to capture Kurt's lips between his own as he flipped them and straddled Kurt on the sheets. Kurt arched his back to make sure their whole bodies were in contact, moaning loudly and gasping for breath when Blaine grabbed his thighs and pulled them around his hips.

Blaine was already half-hard again a minute later and as they rocked together, Kurt became acutely aware of something he should ask.

"Blaine?" 

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he brought his face back up from where it had been buried by Kurt's collarbone and stared down at his boyfriend completely dazed.

"When you were with Sam, did you ever top?" Kurt asked with innocent curiosity and Blaine just shook his head.

"No, Sam didn't like it...why?" 

"To be completely honest with you, Sebastian didn't like to top either," Kurt said and then his eyes lit up as he stared up at Blaine, "Would you like to?"

"Top?" Blaine asked with a small hopeful grin, and Kurt bit his lip and nodded with excitement.

Blaine didn't answer him with words, he instead worked his way south of Kurt's torso, and sucked and marked, kissed and licked, bit and scratched every inch of pale skin in sight, on his way towards Kurt's erection, which he took eagerly into his mouth, once he got there.

"Oh my god!" Kurt groaned out in a low register as he came down Blaine's throat straight away, and his boyfriend pulled away with a small laugh.

He raised himself onto his knees, still sitting between Kurt's legs, and grinned down at him. Kurt caught his breath and smiled back, and Blaine leaned over him to retrieve a tube of lubricant from his bedside drawer.

"We best do this, before we both run out of stamina." Blaine said as he gestured to his already leaking cock between them and Kurt laughed.

Blaine rubbed some lube between 3 of his fingers before rubbing all of them along Kurt's hole, rubbing and teasing and pushing around and around, while Kurt writhed and gasped as his skin was over sensitized by already coming once, and as his erection began stiffening once more, Blaine pushed two fingers inside him slowly.

The small hiss that Kurt gave indicated to Blaine how much the stretch was felt, and he couldn't help but groan at how tight Kurt was. After Kurt had relaxed around the two fingers, he rubbed along the outside with the third before he pushed it through, Kurt didn't hiss this time, he whined for more.

After he was sliding 3 fingers in and out easily, he lubed himself and closed in on Kurt, pushing his hips closer as he raised Kurt's thighs a little and tilted his hips up so that he could see what he was doing.

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes closed as he pushed inside and he arched his back at the stretching burn, but rocked down into Blaine when he grazed past his prostate. Blaine was using shallow thrusts at first, and Kurt just knew it was because the sensations were too much, and just after Blaine had tried a few hard thrusts inside him, causing Kurt to cry out in pleasure as he hit against his prostate dead on, Blaine was coming again.

Kurt was almost at the same point, and Blaine noticed he was writhing uncomfortably between them, trying to get some friction for his own hardness, and then he reached the hand that had lube still on it, down to wrap around Kurt's erection and Kurt nearly screamed as his orgasm ripped through him after only 3 sharp tugs.

"We have no stamina." Kurt giggled as he and Blaine lay side by side on his bed, breathing heavily and trying not to tremble so much with the rush their bodies were feeling.

"Well, we have time to be better." Blaine responded as he threw an arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him closer.

"Yes we do." Kurt said as they both closed their eyes and lay in each other's embrace for the rest of the night.


	15. Happy To Be

3 months had been too long, Blaine was so glad it was over. He sat down on his couch, which had finally arrived after being 2 hours late, and he and Kurt were extremely exhausted from lugging all of his things up the stairs.

Blaine had decided not to move in with Kurt, he needed to live on his own in New York for a while before he even considered moving in with his boyfriend. It was lucky he was able to finds a nice landlord who wouldn't put him down on a lengthy contract agreement, as long as he helped her upstairs with her groceries every week.

Mrs Nelson was an old but kind lady. So Blaine didn't mind.

He had exchanged offices, his job still being the same, working behind the scenes for Broadway shows, and Kurt had been fascinated by what he actually did. And Blaine always explained it in as much detail as he could. He was part of a company that promoted and funded Broadway shows, and sometimes private off-Broadway shows too. It was Blaine's job to pick out the shows, and he also had previews of them when they were still in decision making.

"Are we done?" Kurt asked him as they sat and caught their breath.

"Yes." Blaine answered as he closed his eyes and he felt Kurt climb into his lap as lips covered his own.

Blaine hummed as he opened his mouth to Kurt's probing tongue, and pushed harder up against Kurt as his boyfriend thrust his hips downwards. There clothed erections rubbed together and they swallowed each other's loud moans as they moved against each other faster.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt groaned as he rolled off of him. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed as he got up to answer the door.

"Hey, Killer!" Sebastian said as he forced his way inside, and crushing Blaine in a hug.

"Hey, Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he hugged his friend close.

"What am I interrupting anything?" Sebastian said with a smirk as Kurt glared at him from over the back of the couch, and he smiled down at Blaine, "Oh I am."

"Seb-"

"By the way, this is my boyfriend, Paul," He gestured to the man who was still behind him by the door, and he smiled kindly at Blaine as he stuck a hand out, "Sweetheart this is the killer."

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Paul said and Blaine shook his hand, offering a small smile of his own.

"You too, Paul," Blaine said as he stepped back a little, "Please come in."

"Thanks," Paul said as he stepped inside and then closed the door behind him before holding out a bag for Blaine to take, "this is a house warming gift, it's not much but..."

"Oh, thank you so much."

Blaine looked in the bag to find a very expensive bottle of champagne inside, and he whistled low under his breath.

"Wow, really?"

"I had a whole cabinet full." Paul said with a wink and Blaine laughed.

"Party at yours next time?" Blaine said as he nudged him slightly and Paul laughed too.

"You bet."

AS they all walked towards where Kurt still sat on the couch, Kurt and Paul exchanged pleasantries while Sebastian and Blaine were talking.

"How's things been?" Sebastian whispered to him and Blaine turned from Kurt and Paul to him and grinned.

"Good."

"Great, I'm happy for you," Sebastian told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "what about Kurt? How's he doing...personally?"

"Oh," Blaine said as he spared a glance in his boyfriend's direction before addressing him, "He seems to be in a good place, I know he still felt a little guilty and sad at the beginning, but I think he's starting to brighten up now."

"That's good," Sebastian said and then placed his head close to Blaine's, "There is one more thing I wanted to say."

"Yeah?"

"If thinks don't go to a place of sunshine and rainbows for you two," Sebastian said almost seriously but he still had the grin, which in Blaine's opinion made what he said next, so much worse, "then I'm going to have a new set of door knockers."

With a quick glance down to Blaine's pants with his eyes, Blaine following the movement, and then he gulped as understanding swept through him.

"Seb, I won't ever hurt him, I promise."

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Since Blaine had been in New York, his and Kurt's relationship had been infinitely better. They were closer than ever, loved spending time together. Now that they lived in the same time zone, it was a lot easier to find time together, and Blaine couldn't have felt more in love than at this moment.

He loved Kurt, he couldn't have ever imagined a life without him.

And now 3 months after he moved to New York, he was being introduced to Kurt's father.

"Honey, why are you pacing?" Kurt asked from the couch as Blaine walked around the coffee table.

"Because I'm nervous."

"He's going to love you, my father is a good person, Seb even told you about him." Kurt said in a gentle voice, keeping his tone even and calm, trying to quell his boyfriend's nerves.

"I know, but this has always been a major meeting," Blaine said in a shaky breath as he wrung his palms together and Kurt smiled gently at him, "I already knew Sam's parents before we got together, there was no pressure to get anything right."

"There's no pressure, honey," Kurt said as he stood and grabbed Blaine's shoulders to stop him from pacing, rubbing into the muscle soothingly with his thumbs, "please calm down, you're going to make me nervous."

"Sorry." Blaine said as his shoulders slumped, and Kurt pulled him in for a hug.

"Plus, my dad is going to be here for Pride," Kurt squealed a little excitedly, "I can't actually wait."

"Wait, he's staying for Pride...why?" Blaine asked as he thought about Kurt's father seeing him in a dress and heels, wincing internally. 

"To see us in action, baby." Kurt said with a wink as a knock sounded on the door and he jumped up and down excitedly on the spot before running to open it.

"Dad!" 

"Hey kid," a low gruff voice rang out and Blaine gulped as he tried to push his nerves down, "how you doing?"

"Good," Kurt replied and there was a shuffle from the doorway, as he pulled his dad through to the living room, "there is someone I think you should meet, dad this is Blaine, sweetie, this is my dad, Burt."

"Nice to finally meet you buddy." Burt held out a hand for Blaine to take and he grasped it gently, still shaking, and Burt frowned down at his hand before tugging Blaine into his arms, "Hey, it's ok."

"I'm just nervous." Blaine whispered as he stood against Burt's strong chest, and Kurt laughed before rubbing his back.

"Hey, I'm not that scary am I?" Burt asked as he pulled back to look at Blaine.

"You are when you don't shave." Came a sarcastic but light voice from the doorway, and Kurt ran over to hug his step mother.

"Hi, Carole." He said as he released her and she pecked his cheek, before smiling up at him gently.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked as he looked out towards the stairwell.

"Oh, he's coming, he's carrying things." Carole said and Kurt laughed as he moved past her.

"I'll go help him."

As soon as Kurt left the apartment, Burt and Carole sat Blaine on the couch, and helped him relax a little. Carole then walked into the kitchen to start on some tea, while Burt and Blaine were talking.

"I'm going to be honest with you, kid," Burt said as he removed his cap and placed it on the table, before sitting back into the couch and smiling over at him kindly, "my son worried me for a while there...when the name came up and everything."

Blaine nodded along with agreement.

"But I told him, just like I'm telling you now, there's no point in prolonging the inevitable," Burt told him as Blaine remained silent, "life is one big risk. Right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded again.

"You don't have to be nervous," Burt told him, "you're Kurt's soulmate, that practically makes you family already."

He winked at Blaine, and then just like that, Blaine felt so much better. All the weight and pressure melting away, and as Kurt came stumbling through the door with his step-brother, laughing and joking around together, Blaine couldn't think of any family he would rather be a part of.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt had told him about it, and he had seen it quite a lot of times himself, but there was still something truly wonderful about seeing Sebastian so happy and light and in love. Blaine and Kurt had been dating now, for well over 10 months, since Kurt had asked him over Skype to be his boyfriend, and Sebastian and Paul had been together for nearly a year now.

They wanted to celebrate their anniversary alone, but in honour of it, they had agreed to go on a double date a few nights before, so that Kurt and Blaine could celebrate it with them.

It was Kurt's idea.

"No! Sebastian sit down, I'll get the drinks." Kurt said as he quickly got up to got to the small bar that was just opposite of where they had been sitting for their meal.

"God...are we not allowed to get our own drinks tonight?" Sebastian asked Blaine as Paul just laughed at Kurt's exit, and Blaine shrugged.

"He wanted it to be special." Blaine told him and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Paul leaned in towards Sebastian.

"Babe, he's your best friend, let him be happy for you," he said and Blaine watched as Sebastian's face melted into a happy grin, it was still amazing to watch, "besides, I'm not averse to being treated tonight."

"Just wait until later then." Sebastian said back to him, and the way they stared at each other almost made Blaine blush.

He shook his head and hid his grin as Kurt walked back over with fresh drinks for them all.

"G and T for you, Paul." He said as he handed out the drinks.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Beer for you Seb," he passed Sebastian his drink and just received a wink and a smile in return, "and for you and me, sweetie, we have wine."

"Thanks, honey." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, catching Sebastian's eye and exchanging a grin.

At the end of the night, everyone was more merry than drunk and Blaine and Paul had run to the bathroom before they left leaving Kurt and Sebastian waiting for them by the door.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like without them?" Sebastian asked as he threw an arm over his best friend's shoulder and Kurt shrugged.

"Not really," Kurt replied as they both looked over to where their boyfriend's had disappeared, "I couldn't actually imagine my life without him now."

"Me neither."

"Seb?" 

"Mm?"

Kurt turned to Sebastian, looking up at him with warm eyes, and a smile on his face, before reaching out to take one of his hands, and holding it close to his chest.

"I never thanked you," Kurt started and at Sebastian confused look he laughed lightly, "for making me feel cared for. Even when I was being a complete bitch, and we were fighting and when Blaine come along...you didn't give up on me, you sat with me, you cried with me, comforted me...sometimes kicked my ass into gear."

Sebastian laughed as both of their eyes started shining as they stared at each other.

"But through all of that, I never really thanked you, for putting your own life on hold to make sure I was ok." Kurt continued as some tears escaped, and Sebastian reached up with one hand to brush them away, "I am so proud of you, and I love you, and I'm so glad that you're happy, Paul is an amazing guy and so are you, you deserve each other...I just wanted you to know that as your best friend, there is no one in this whole world who could take your place in my life...in my heart...so thank you."

As Blaine and Paul were making their way back over to them, Sebastian took Kurt's hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing a small kiss against his knuckles and they both smiled.

"Kurt, it was my pleasure, and I'm glad you're happy too," He said with a smile, "you and Blaine, you'll be amazing together...I know it. And I love you too."

Sebastian pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, just as Paul and Blaine reached them.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked as they pulled apart with slightly wet faces, and Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"Everything's fine, Kurt and I were just having a little heart to heart." Sebastian reassured his boyfriend and then threw a wink to Kurt.

There was still laughter and smiles all around as they left the restaurant, and as they got to the corner where they needed to split up, Blaine turned to Kurt as they watched Sebastian and Paul walk off hand in hand.

"You sure everything's ok?" Blaine asked as he leaned against him, and Kurt smiled before wrapping his arm around his own boyfriend.

"I'm sure," Kurt replied as he turned to Blaine with a smile, "let's go home."


	16. Perfect

Blaine had been bent over his desk working on all kinds of different paperwork for the office, while Kurt and their daughter were playing downstairs, Madison was 6 years old now, and such a pleasure for them to have around. Blaine sighed as he pushed his paperwork away from him, it was challenging at work now, there were so many new things that they sponsored and with Blaine being in charge of the financial department now, it was quite a bit more work than he was used too.

He was good at his job, and he liked being able to finance good shows and fundraising events, even sponsor charities. But it was also up to him who didn't receive sponsorship or funds for their projects. And right now he was starting to give himself a headache.

"Baby?" Kurt said as he pushed the door to the office open slowly and gave Blaine a smile, who tried to smile in return, "You ok?"

"Headache." Blaine said as he placed two fingers against his temple, pretending to shoot himself before rubbing the area and Kurt chuckled as he moved further into the room.

"It's nearly 5 babe, you shouldn't still be in here, Seb and Paul will be here soon."

"I know, but I still haven't made a decision." Blaine said as he pouted down at the sheets on the desk and Kurt caught his wrist before he could reach out for them again.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said as he spun Blaine around in his desk chair, and then crashed their mouths together, Blaine moaning at the force of it before opening his lips for Kurt's probing tongue, but Kurt pulled back, "Come on, family time."

He pulled Blaine up from the chair and pushed him out of the office, guiding him down the short hallway towards where Madison was waiting in the living room. As soon as she saw Blaine she smiled and jumped up to leap into his arms.

"Hey, daddy! Are you finished with your work?" She asked with her little gappy smile and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm done." He told her, just as the doorbell rang, and Kurt laughed.

"And just in time, I think." He said as he moved to open the door and Sebastian and Paul made their way in with big hearty greetings for everyone.

"Alright where's the trouble?!" Sebastian said as he crouched a little when he reached the living room, pretending to look around and Madison giggled as she leapt out of Blaine's arms and ran to Sebastian with a "Roooooar!"

"Aah look out, it's a monster!" He exclaimed as he caught her and swung her around, she giggled like crazy.

"It's me Sebastian, it's me." She told him repeatedly as he made swoops with her in the air.

"Whos' me? I don't know a me!" He said as Kurt, Blaine and Paul watched them playing, while laughing at Sebastian.

"I'm Madison." She squealed and he stopped moving and held her in front of him, scrutinizing her face.

"No you're not, she's tiny and you're a big girl," Sebastian said and then he narrowed his eyes at her, "How old are you now? 13?"

"I'm 6!" She shouted happily and Kurt laughed.

"Wait...Kurt, Blaine, this can't be Maddie, can it?" Sebastian turned to ask with a wink.

"Oh it is her." Blaine said as he matched the grin on Madison's face, and Kurt winked back.

"Yeah she's a big girl now." 

Sebastian looked like he finally recognized her and then he leaned back and looked her up and down before pulling her to him for a hug, and she laughed happily as he bounced around with her.

"Oh my god! Sweetie! Hi!" He said to her and kissed her face, "Gosh you're getting so big now."

Blaine's mobile phone rang from on top of the table in the kitchen as they stood watching Sebastian play with Madison, and he moved away to answer it, leaving Kurt and Paul to talk.

"For someone who claims not to like kids, he sure has swung a different tune with her." Kurt whispered to Paul, who laughed loudly.

"Because she's yours Kurt, that's why." Paul told him and they both chuckled.

Blaine skidded back into the living room, and everyone looked at him in shock and Kurt eyed his pale face and wide eyes.

"what's wrong baby?" He asked worriedly as Blaine still held onto his phone.

"It's Laura," Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened, "she's gone into labour...it's happening."

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted, Laura was their surrogate, currently pregnant with their little boy, "Oh my god!"

"Guys," Blaine said as he turned to Sebastian and Paul, "would you-?"

"Yes, we'll watch her," Sebastian said with a grin, and Blaine and Kurt grinned at each other before hurrying to get their shoes on and then the hospital bag that they had prepared for this moment, "Pre-Congratulations, by the way."

"Yes, I hope everything goes ok." Paul added and Kurt and Blaine hugged them all before they left, promising to text them a picture as soon as he was born.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine burst through the doors to the hospital, covered from head to toe in muddy water, Blaine had a scrape on one side of his face and Kurt's bag had a torn strap so he had to carry it underneath one arm. Kurt's shirt was missing a few buttons and Blaine was missing a shoe, but they made it.

As soon as they left the apartment and had got into a cab, they realised that they had no jackets, and no car seat, so they had to call Sebastian and ask if he could bring jackets and a car seat down to the hospital for when they got there.

They had hoped to only be about 30 minutes, but it had taken them nearly an hour to get to the hospital. The cab got stuck behind an accident by the bridge, and Kurt and Blaine had chosen to get out and just run to the subway to catch a train to downtown. Blaine had tripped over and scuffed his face on the wall of a building, Kurt had taken his face in his hand and checked him over.

Blaine had reassured him he was fine. 

Kurt and Blaine were stuck on a path with a truck that was reversing out of a nearby alleyway, people stopping to let it out but it was stuck because traffic wasn't letting it move out. New York and their mad drivers.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to cross the street, and as they had reached the corner on the other side, a huge bus went past a little fast, and it's wheel slid into a hole full of water, and it splashed all over them. Kurt coughed and sputtered as it ran down his face, and Blaine shook his head like a dog, to rid himself of the water.

The bag got caught on a broken street sign, and because they were in such a rush, the force with which Kurt got it snagged, ripped it completely off. So Kurt huffed in annoyance and stuck it underneath his arm. A lose dog was terrorizing people at the end of the street they were running down, and figured that Kurt and Blaine, who were running already in their haste to the hospital, were perfect prey, and it gave chase.

It wasn't a Rottweiler, or even a big dog at all, but it looked terrifying enough that Blaine and Kurt ran faster when it started barking at them. Blaine had lost his shoe to the dog as he and Kurt had climbed up on top of a car and Blaine had tried to shoo the dog away with a foot.

When the hospital was in sight, Kurt became a little careless about his own safety, but Blaine had just managed to pull him back by his shirt roughly, as a taxi honked and sped past, just narrowly avoiding running Kurt down.

Paul was sitting in the waiting area of the maternity section, when they walked in. He took one look at them and then laughed. 

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys?" Paul said as he moved towards them with the car seat, "Did you get caught in a flood, or mugged?"

"Everything but." Blaine said as Kurt moved towards the rest room with his clean jacket and Blaine sat with Paul for a second.

"Don't you need to go tell reception you're here?" Paul asked and Blaine shrugged a little as he caught his breath.

"In a minute."

When Kurt came back, he looked a little better, hospital soap smell be damned, at least he was clean, and he took the seat Blaine vacated as Blaine used the bathroom next.

"So, this will be quite the interesting story to tell when he gets older." Paul said amused and Kurt sent him a glare, "I'd better get back to Madison and Sebastian, good luck."

When Blaine came back, he looked like his regular self only with a missing shoe, and they both walked to the reception desk to tell the nurse that they were here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine were finally home and changed and clean. As soon as they had got through their front door, Blaine had been in charge of the baby, as Kurt quickly went to shower. It took all of 10 minutes of rushed cleaning and throwing on comfortable clothes, and then Sebastian and Paul were cooing over their new god-son. 

As soon as Kurt had announced that he wanted them both to be god-fathers, Sebastian had burst into tears and had almost crushed him to death, and Blaine watched as Paul tried to pry Sebastian off of Kurt.

That was two near-death experiences today, and Kurt already felt exhausted. After Sebastian and Paul had read Madison a bedtime story for them and she was asleep, they promised to speak to them tomorrow as they left Kurt and Blaine alone to fawn over their new addition.

Currently they were standing over the baby's crib, peering down and watching their tiny son breathing in peaceful slumber. 

"He's so beautiful," Kurt said as he reached a hand out and traced a finger down one pink chubby cheek, "I can't believe how lucky we are."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed with a tired yawn and a nod.

Kurt sighed as they continued to watch the tiny chest rise and fall with each breath.

"I never believed I would have anything like this," Kurt explained and then leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Sebastian never wanted kids."

"Neither did Sam." Blaine said as he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pressed his lips to the side of his head.

"It's amazing." Kurt said and they both looked back down towards their tiny little boy with proud loving smiles on their faces.

"Have you thought of a name? we have to go and register him in a few days." Blaine said and Kurt bit his lip as he thought about it while staring at the tiny chubby face and big mass of dark curls covering his head.

"Dillon...or Robert."

"I like Dillon."


End file.
